Expecto Patronum! 2: Schattenjahre
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu Expecto Patronum“. Vier Jahre sind seit dem ersten Teil vergangen. Severus Snape befindet sich jetzt in seinem letzten Hogwartsschuljahr und Lord Voldemort steht einige wenige Jahre vor dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht...
1. Prolog

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR! Nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld daran! Lediglich Professor Keriann ist meine eigene Erfindung. Sein Name ist irisch und bedeutet so viel wie „dunkelhaarig".

Inhalt: Die Fortsetzung zu „Expecto Patronum". Vier Jahre sind seit dem ersten Teil vergangen. Severus Snape befindet sich jetzt in seinem letzten Hogwartsschuljahr und Lord Voldemort steht einige wenige Jahre vor dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht. Severus Snape wächst bei Airell Malfoy, dem Onkel von Lucius Malfoy auf und fristet ein Dasein zwischen Leben und Tod, Licht und Schatten. Alte Geheimnisse und Rätsel werden aufgeklärt, aber natürlich werden auch neue hinzukommen…

Anmerkung der Autorin: Um den zweiten Teil zu verstehen, wäre es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, man nimmt sich die Zeit, um die „Vorgeschichte" zu lesen. Es kommen viele Dinge vor, Personen werden vorgestellt und Zusammenhänge erläutert, die für den Fortverlauf des zweiten Teils wichtig sind und dazu ist eine Art „Hintergrundwissen" natürlich fast schon eine Voraussetzung.

Wie schon im ersten Teil werde ich mich inhaltlich kaum an den Büchern von JKR orientieren! Ich benutze lediglich ihren „Rahmen" und einige Dinge, die „passend" sind und sich meiner Meinung nach „stimmig" in „Expecto Patronum" einfügen lassen, doch überwiegend wird auch der zweite Teil meine eigene bescheidene Interpretation sein, wie Severus Snape zu dem Mann wurde, den wir auch den Büchern von JKR ansatzweise kennen lernen dürften.

* * *

_o O Prolog O o_

Die Landschaft zog mit einer fast erschreckenden Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei. Graue Bilder gingen fließend ineinander über, klare Linien verschwammen und alles wirkte irgendwie undeutlich.

Unwirklich.

Grau.

Wälder und Felder wechselten sich ab, Seen und Flüsse, Ödland und Berge. Das Einzige, was immer präsent war und niemals verstummte, waren das dunkle Schnaufen des Zuges und das stetige Tanzen der Regentropfen vor den Fenstern.

Am Morgen, als der Hogwarts-Express in London losgefahren war, hatte die Sonne mit milden Strahlen vom Himmel geschienen und es versprach, ein kühler, aber dennoch sonniger Herbsttag zu werden. Doch im Laufe der Fahrt war das Wetter umgeschlagen, der blaue Himmel hatte schweren, dunklen Regenwolken weichen müssen und die Sonne war bereits seit Stunden verschwunden. Stattdessen durchzogen Blitze dann und wann die graue Wolkendecke, lautes, tiefes Donnergrollen war in der Ferne zu hören und dicke, träge Regentropfen liefen die Glasscheiben der Zugabteile hinab.

Dennoch konnte man die allgemeine Stimmung im Zug als ‚heiter' beschreiben, sofern das in diesen Zeiten möglich war, denn ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts, der englischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, würde an diesem Abend beginnen. Die Sommerferien waren vorbei und endlich durften die Schüler wieder zurück in das alte Schloss, welches für viele von ihnen zu mehr als einer zweiten Heimat geworden war.

Der gesamte Zug war erfüllt von einem einzigen Stimmengewirr, das lediglich von einem leisen Lachen, einem Schrei oder einem Ruf durchbrochen wurde. Das Wetter draußen schien gar nicht bis nach drinnen zu gelangen, doch jeder von ihnen wusste, dass das Wetter nur widerspiegelte, wie es im Moment in ihrer Welt aussah.

An diesem Morgen hatte man Freunde wieder getroffen, mit denen man über die Wochen hinweg nur wenig bis gar keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte und natürlich mussten Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, die neuesten Gerüchte erzählt werden und Spekulationen gemacht, wie das diesjährige Schuljahr wohl verlaufen würde. Aber alles dennoch in einem heiseren Ton, denn ein Schatten lag schwer auf jedem von ihnen.

Hogwarts war zwar in erster Linie eine Schule, doch seit fast vier Jahren waren die altehrwürdigen Mauern zu weit mehr geworden als bloßen Schulmauern. Sie waren zu einer Festung geworden. Eine Festung, die ununterbrochen Widerstand leistete gegen die Dunkelheit, die von der magischen Welt Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Diese Dunkelheit, die niemand wirklich beim Namen nannte und die schon so viele Opfer gefordert hatte. Täglich wurden Kämpfe ausgefochten, in denen mutige Hexen und Zauberer ihr Leben ließen, eintretend für Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit. Doch die Seite des Lichtes war klein, ihre Anhänger wenig und der Schatten gewann immer mehr an Macht…

Viele der Eltern wussten ihre Kinder in Hogwarts sicherer als sonst irgendwo auf der Welt und so hatte man beschlossen, die Schule weiterhin offen zu halten für all jene, die zwischen Lernen und Wissen Schutz suchten.

Und Wissen war in diesen Zeiten wichtiger als so manches, von dem man glaubte, dass es einen rettete. Wissen war Macht und Macht war es, um die Licht und Dunkelheit seit Jahren erbittert kämpften…

oOo

Tiefschwarze Augen blickten stumpf und leer hinaus in den Regen, verfolgten die schimmernden Tropfen, die langsam und träge das fleckige Glas hinab liefen und schließlich verschwanden. Das Gesicht, zu dem diese Augen gehörten, war so weiß, dass man glaubte, kein einziger Tropfen Blut würde durch die Adern fließen. Es wirkte müde, wächsern. Schwarze, fettige Strähnen fielen zu beiden Seiten in das ausgemergelte Gesicht und ließen es nur noch unwirklicher erscheinen.

Unecht.

Und irgendwie zerbrechlich.

Der Name, der zu diesem Gesicht gehörte, war Severus Snape, doch die Person, die diesen Namen trug, schon lange verschwunden. Das, was in diesem Augenblick dort saß, war nicht mehr als ein Schatten des Menschen, der er einmal gewesen war. Nach außen hin hatte sich nicht viel verändert und keinem der anderen Schüler waren die Veränderungen aufgefallen, die in den letzten Monaten und Jahren schleichend und leise geschehen waren, und dennoch…

Hätte einer, auch nur einer von ihnen ihm jemals wirklich in die Augen geblickt, so wäre ihnen sicherlich aufgefallen, hätte ihnen auffallen müssen, dass in diesen Augen kein Leben mehr war. Stumpf waren sie, stumpf und leer. Wie schwarze Tunnel, in die man hinein blickte und in denen man nichts sah außer Dunkelheit.

Aber keiner sah ihm in die Augen und so sah auch keiner die Leere, die Dunkelheit… und die unausgesprochene Bitte um Erlösung.

Sie sahen, dass das schwarze Haar länger geworden war. Dass der Körper gewachsen, aber gleichzeitig auch entsetzlich dünn geworden war. Dass die Haut mehr denn je wirkte wie die einer teuren Porzellanpuppe, die man zum Ansehen in den Schrank stellte und danach niemals wieder berührte. Sie hörten, dass die Stimme dunkler geworden war, aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise klang wie die eines alten Mannes, der in einem einzigen Leben bereits mehr gesehen und erlebt hatte, als ein Mensch aushalten konnte.

Doch niemand sah in diese stumpfen Augen und damit sah auch niemand die stummen, ungeweinten Tränen des Jungen, der schon vor mehr als einer halben Ewigkeit zu einem verbitterten, verschlossenen Mann geworden war, der seine Seele verkauft und alles verloren hatte.

oOo

Nichts hatte sich verändert, so schien es. Wie jedes Jahr war die Große Halle erleuchtet von einem warmen Licht, welches von den unzähligen Kerzen ausging, die über den Köpfen der Schüler schwebten und deren Flammen leicht flackerten. Die Decke der Halle zeigten einen grauen, regnerisch–dunklen Himmel und an den hohen Bleiglasfenstern konnte man die Regentropfen monoton schlagen hören, doch niemand achtete wirklich auf dieses Geräusch. Jeder versuchte auf seine eigene Art und Weise mit der Gegenwart umzugehen und so unterhielt man sich lieber über Dinge aus der Vergangenheit, als das Hier und Jetzt zu akzeptieren und anzunehmen.

So viel war in den letzten Jahren geschehen, so viel Schmerz, so viel Elend, so viele Tote.

Die Reihen der Schüler waren leer geworden. Viele hatten sich dem Schatten angeschlossen, die sicheren Mauern der Schule verlassen und sich für ein Leben in Dunkelheit entschieden. Andere waren mit ihren Familien verschwunden und niemand hatte mehr etwas von ihnen gehört oder wusste, wo sie waren.

Und einige - viel zu viele - waren tot. Sie würden niemals wieder die schwebenden Kerzen sehen, niemals wieder den so typischen Geruch der Gänge einatmen und niemals wieder die Bande der Freundschaft und des Zusammenhaltes so stark spüren, wie zwischen den Mauern dieses Schlosses.

Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert und von Tag zu Tag wurden es mehr. Auch am Lehrertisch gab es Lücken, die niemand mehr füllen konnte und ein leerer Stuhl hatte besonders dafür gesorgt, dass das Schloss wochenlang zu einem Ort der Trauer und der Tränen geworden war.

Es war nunmehr vier Jahre her, dass der erste der Professoren der Dunkelheit zum Opfer gefallen war und noch heute sprach man nur im Flüsterton darüber, was damals wohl geschehen sein mochte. Eines Morgens war der Professor verschwunden gewesen, genau wie einer der Schüler und natürlich waren Gerüchte entstanden. Gerüchte, für die man nicht einmal ansatzweise Beweise hatte, doch diese Gerüchten verließen die sicheren Mauern des Schlosses und drangen bis nach draußen in die magische Welt. Empörung, Entsetzen und Wut waren die Folgen gewesen, doch als nach wenigen Tagen der Schüler zurück gekehrt war, ein hoch angesehener Zauberer für ihn bürgte und der Tod des Professor bekannt gegeben wurde, wurden die lauten Stimmen immer leiser und waren schließlich fast gänzlich verstummt.

Bis heute war der leere Stuhl des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht mehr für länger als einige wenige Wochen oder Monate besetzt gewesen und auch am Anfang dieses Schuljahres war der Platz leer. Man hatte niemanden gefunden, der bereit gewesen war, die Stelle zu übernehmen und so mussten die wenigen Kollegen, die übrig geblieben waren, diese Stunden so gut es eben ging übernehmen.

Auch den Professoren waren die Strapazen der letzten Monate und Jahren anzusehen. Fast alle hatten sie dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ihr energischer Gang, mit dem sie vor einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es, in ihren Unterrichtsstunden erschienen waren, war einem gebückten Schleichen gewichen und viele von ihnen hatten Verletzungen erlitten, deren Folgen nie richtig abgeklungen waren. Professor Sinistra, die Lehrerin für Astronomie, humpelte so stark, dass sie Alastor Moody damit Konkurrenz machen konnte und Professor Flitwick konnte auf dem rechten Auge so gut wie nichts mehr sehen. Der kleine Lehrer trug ein fleckiges Stück Stoff über diesem Auge und wirkte damit unendlich alt. Auch das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore, dem Direktor von Hogwarts, wirkte wächsern und müde, das fröhliche Funkeln hatte die blauen Augen schon lange verlassen. Nichts desto trotz versuchte er sich nichts von seinem Kummer anmerken zu lassen, lächelte in die Runde und schenkte jedem ein Augenzwinkern, dessen Blick er eingefangen hatte.

Severus Snape war diesem Zwinkern erneut ausgewichen, hielt den Blick gesenkt und versteckte sich hinter einem Vorhang von schwarzem, strähnigem Haar. Das Essen auf seinem Teller hatte er nicht angerührt, lediglich ein wenig darin herumgestochert und auch der goldene Kelch mit Kürbissaft war noch unberührt. Er hatte keinen Hunger. Sowieso erschien ihm das ganze Bankett so sinnlos, wie es in Zeiten wie diesen nur hätte sein können. Warum hatte man diese lästige Begebenheit nicht einfach abgeschafft? Wer bitte legte noch Wert darauf, bei einem gemeinsamen Essen das kommende Schuljahr zu begrüßen?

_‚Wahrscheinlich so gut wie alle in dieser Halle – bis auf dich!',_ antwortete die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die der Slytherin aus irgendeinem Grund in all den Jahren niemals hatte wirklich ignorieren können. Irgendwann hatte er sich mit den lästigen Kommentaren abgefunden und sich entschlossen, wenn er sie schon hören musste, ihnen immerhin so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wie möglich.

_‚Genau wie allen anderen Dingen in deinem Leben, dich selbst mit eingeschlossen!'_

Wütend knirschte Severus mit den Zähnen und stieß die goldene Gabel mit aller Kraft in etwas auf seinem Teller, das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wohl so etwas wie ein Steak gewesen war, nun aber mehr einer undefinierbaren, rötlichen Masse glich.

_‚So viel dann zum Thema 'ein wenig darin herumgestochert'…'_

Severus schloss die Augen, halb gequält, halb vor Wut. Wieso konnte diese vermaledeite Stimme nicht ein einziges Mal schweigen? Wieso musste sie immer wieder diese verdammten Kommentare zu allem, was er tat, sagte oder dachte, abgeben?

_‚Weil ich du bin, du Idiot!'_

Wäre der Augenblick nicht völlig daneben gewesen, so hätte Severus seinen Kopf wahrscheinlich ergeben und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Tischplatte fallen lassen, doch es hieß, eine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und dieses Zeichen von Schwäche durfte er sich da nicht leisten. Stattdessen ballte er beide Hände zu Fäusten, dass seine Fingerknochen knackten und die Slytherins, die in seiner Nähe saßen, ihm fragende, aber überwiegend missbilligende Blicke zuwarfen.

_‚Elendes Pack!',_ dachte Severus und starrte auf seine Fingerknöchel, die mittlerweile weiß hervor stachen. ‚Sollen sie sich doch um ihr eigenes Leben kümmern! Das ist aussichtslos genug!'

Innerlich zählte Severus bis zehn, versuchte so die Wut, die sich wieder einmal einen Weg nach oben suchte, zu verdrängen und sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Wie durch Nebel hörte er, dass der Direktor irgendetwas zu den Schülern sagte, worauf verhaltenes Tuscheln und Reden die Folge war, doch er verstand die Worte nicht, konzentrierte sich immer noch auf den roten Schleier, der drohte, seinen Verstand zu umfangen und ihn zu lenken.

Das geschah in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Er es so wollte. Er, der Dunkle Lord, verlangte von Severus stets, dass sich dieser von seiner Wut, seinem Zorn, seinem Schmerz kontrollieren und leiten lassen sollte, doch Severus wollte das nicht… jedenfalls nicht mehr. Ein einziges Mal hatte er diesen Gefühlen freie Bahn gelassen, mehr unfreiwillig, aber dennoch… Was dann geschehen war, dafür gab es einfach keine Entschuldigung, keine Rechtfertigung und noch heute, vier Jahre später, dachte Severus niemals an diese Nacht zurück, in der er der brennenden Wut in seinem Inneren freie Hand gegeben hatte und in der er das erste Mal wirklich gewusst und gespürt hatte was es hieß, seine Seele an den Teufel verloren zu haben.

oOo

Immer noch verborgen hinter einem Schleicher schwarzer Haare wartete Severus darauf, dass auch die letzten seiner Hauskameraden aus den Baderäumen kamen. Mittlerweile war es weit nach Mitternacht, das Fest in der Großen Halle bereits seit über einer Stunde beendet und fast alle Schüler lagen in ihren Betten, um dem morgigen Unterrichtstag wenigstens ansatzweise ausgeschlafen entgegenzutreten.

Severus stand, versteckt in den Schatten des nur spärlich beleuchteten Ganges, nahe der Tür zum Bad des siebten Jahrganges der Slytherins, wich noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach hinten, als ein paar Schüler durch die Tür kamen und leise redend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwanden. Er lauschte konzentriert dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte, zählte die Stufen, die sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf gingen und atmete halb erleichtert aus, als auch dieses Geräusch endlich verstummt war. Nun war das Bad leer und er konnte hinein gehen.

Sich dennoch ein letztes Mal nach allen Seiten umsehend zog er den zerschlissenen Schulumhang noch enger um seinen dünnen Körper, schlüpfte geräuschlos in den fast dunklen Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel um. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken zog er seinen Zauberstab, versiegelte die Tür noch mit einigen Sprüchen und gestattete sich erst dann, die linke, in rauen Stoff gekrallte Hand langsam zu entspannen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und Severus verfluchte sich innerlich für diese offensichtliche Schwäche, doch es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er sein rasendes Herz wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Es war jedes Mal das Gleiche, wenn er dieses Badezimmer betrat und alles nur wegen…

Severus verscheuchte diese Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf so stark, dass lange Strähnen einen kurzen Tanz aufführten, bevor sie schließlich wieder bewegungslos sein bleiches Gesicht umrahmten. Er durfte nicht mehr daran denken! Niemals!

Wütend über sich selbst stützte er sich schwer auf dem Rand eines der Waschbecken ab, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und starrte schweigend auf seine zitternden Hände. Was war er nur für ein Wrack geworden? Wo war seine Selbstbeherrschung? Die kalte Emotionslosigkeit? Die schützende Unnahbarkeit?

Severus spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Ob aus Wut, Schmerz oder Trauer, das wusste er nicht. Der Schrei hallte von den dicken Wänden wider, klang in seinen Ohren wie der eines verletzten Tieres und führte dazu, dass er zitternd und schluchzend auf den Boden sank. Das Gesicht vergrub er in den Händen, der Rücken war gebogen und immer wieder tropften Tränen auf den kalten Boden.

Wie ein betäubender Schmerz zog die Kälte der Fliesen durch den dünnen, abgetragenen Schulumhang und ließ den dürren Körper erzittern, doch anstatt aufzustehen, krümmte sich der Rücken nur noch mehr.

Der letzte klare Gedanke, den Severus fassen konnte, handelte von der Gewissheit, dass niemand seine Schreie hören würde, denn er hatte das Bad zuvor schalldicht gezaubert und dann waren es Erinnerungen, die seinen Verstand mit sich fort rissen und in denen er drohte zu ertrinken…

_o O Prolog Ende O o _

To be continued…

* * *

Was lange währt, wird am Ende also doch..."gut"?

Einen zweiten Teil zu schreiben ist, denke ich, niemals wirklich einfach. Man möchte (und muss es auch in gewisser Weise) an den ersten Teil anschließen, steht unter einem entsetzlichen Druck (jedenfalls geht es mir so und das aller Schlimmste ist: Ich mache mir diesen Druck selbst), weil man alles richtig, fast schon "perfekt" (doch wer oder was ist das schon?) machen will und dennoch immer das Gefühl hat, absolut daneben zu liegen...

Ich habe für diesen Prolog hier ziemlich lange (jedenfalls für meine Verhältnisse) gebraucht und bin daher für Reviews jeder Art mehr als dankbar! Das Verlangen der Leser (und auch bei mir selbst, wie ich zugeben muss) nach einer Fortsetzung war verdammt hoch und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Verlangen erfüllen kann...

Ihr seht, viele Fragen, die nach einer Antwort verlangen und ihr als Leser könnt sie mir geben... ;-))) !

Habt Dank!

Eure  
Josephine


	2. Chapter 1

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

Hier noch einmal eine wichtige Anmerkung für "Expecto Patronum! 2: Schattenjahre", die in gleichem Maße für den ersten Teil galt: Ich halte mich nur im Rahmen an die Vorgaben von JKR! In diesem Kapitel hier werden, was die Todesser angeht, Dinge vorkommen, die in den Vorlagen nie wirklich (finde ich jedenfalls) auch nur mit einer Silbe erwähnt wurden, aber in meiner Phantasie ist es immer so gewesen und das versuche ich eben, in meinen Geschichten zu verwirklichen.

Jeder, der denkt, dass "Expecto Patronum!", ganz gleich welcher Teil dieser Reihe, eine nahtlose Vorgeschichte o. Ä. zu den "Harry Potter" Büchern ist, irrt sich leider und sollte sich darauf einstellen, viele "Neue" Dinge zu lesen und zu erfahren.

Ich erwähne das hier nur noch einmal, da ich sehr oft gefragt werde, wie ich auf Begebenheiten, Handlungen, Personen etc. komme, da diese in den Büchern niemals erwähnt werden...wie ihr seht, hat das alles seinen Grund ;-)!!

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich denen, die "Expecto Patronum!" dennoch lesen möchten viel Spaß und hoffe auf einige Reviews, um zu sehen, was gut ist oder was evtl. noch einmal bearbeitet, aufgegriffen etc. werden muss...!

* * *

_Völlige Dunkelheit. Kein Licht, keine flackernde Flamme, nichts. _

_Einfach nur Dunkelheit. _

_Irgendwo das monotone Geräusch von Wassertropfen, die auf Stein fallen, ein seltsames Stöhnen, kaum zu hören. _

_Dann wieder nichts außer Dunkelheit. _

_Ein leises Rauschen und Grollen zeugte von den Klippen in weiter Ferne, gegen die das Meer unaufhaltsam prallte. Kampf der Naturgewalten. Unerbittlich und Jahrtausende andauernd. _

_Ein leises Scharren und noch einmal ein Stöhnen, ein schwacher Lichtschimmer am Ende eines langen Ganges. Schlürfende Schritte und schwerer Atmen begleiteten den schwachen Schimmer. _

_Vor ihm - Dunkelheit. Nach ihm - Dunkelheit._

_Das hohe Quietschen von Metall, wieder die schlürfenden Schritte und eine raue Männerstimme, schwer und leicht lallend._

„_Steh auf, na los!"_

_Ein dumpfes Geräusch wie ein Tritt war zu hören, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen und dann wieder die schwere Stimme._

„_Hast Du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Aufstehen sollst Du, er will mit Dir reden!"_

_Der schwache Lichtschimmer flackerte kurz, im Hintergrund wurde das dunkle Grollen noch einmal lauter. Dann hörte man das leise Reißen von Stoff, erneut ein Stöhnen und leises Gekicher._

„_Du sahst schon mal besser aus, was? Seltsam, dass Du noch nicht verreckt bist, aber lange wirst Du sicherlich nicht mehr durchhalten… Auf mit Dir!"_

_Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff verstummte, etwas wurde über den Boden gezogen und der schwache Lichtschimmer entfernte sich._

_Alles, was zurück blieb war Dunkelheit…und das dumpfe Krachen der Wellen, die unerbittlich gegen die Felsen schlugen._

oOo

Sein Hals brannte schrecklich, jeder Muskel schmerzte und seine Glieder spürte er kaum noch. Mit einem leisen Ächzen und Stöhnen hob Severus Snape leicht den Kopf, ließ den Blick leicht flackernd über seine Umgebung huschen und schloss die Augen mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder.

Blasse Erinnerungen drehten sich in seinem Kopf und ließen ihn erneut gequält aufstöhnen.

Er hatte wieder diesen seltsamen Traum gehabt, der ihn seit Jahren einfach nicht mehr los ließ, ihn beinahe schon verfolgte… Diesen Traum, von dem er einfach nicht wusste, ob er etwas zu bedeuten hatte und wenn ja, _was_ er bedeutete…und dessen Bilder seinen Verstand einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen…

Wieso träumte er jede Nacht von diesen komischen Bildern? Er wollte das alles nicht sehen!

Nicht jetzt.

Nie wieder.

Er wollte sie nicht sehen, die ganzen Bilder, die durch seinen Geist zogen. Die ihm seit Jahren den Schlaf raubten und ihm keine ruhige Minute mehr ließen. Aber er hatte sie auch nicht verdient, die ruhige Minute. Denn er war schuldig. Schuldig, wie ein Mensch nur schuldig sein konnte und niemals wieder würden ihn die Geister der Vergangenheit ruhen lassen.

Doch für diesen Augenblick gelang es ihm, die Erinnerungen in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zu verbannen und erneut die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Wo war er? Was war das für ein Raum? Und wieso lag er hier auf dem eisigen Boden?

Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es und mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich daran, wo er war – und warum.

Langsam drehte er sich auf den Rücken, starrte an die dreckige Decke und versuchte, sein nun unruhig schlagendes Herz wenigstens halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann seufzte er und schloss wieder die Augen.

Er musste in der Nacht hier eingeschlafen sein und jetzt, durch den brennenden Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper, war er aus den schrecklichen Alpträumen erwacht, die seinen Geist wieder einmal nicht hatten ruhen lassen. Ohne es überhaupt zu wollen, versuchte er sich nun doch an die verschiedenen Bilder, Geräusche und Gerüche zu erinnern, die ihn in dieser Nacht verfolgt hatten.

Schwarzes, langes Haar…schneeweiße Haut…eine dunkle, angenehme Stimme…Tee mit zu viel Zucker…knisterndes Kaminfeuer…eine warme Decke… ein Gesicht ohne Augen…

Severus spürte, wie sein Körper wieder anfing noch stärker zu zittern, als er es ohnehin schon tat, seine Augen begannen zu brennen und seine Kehle erschien ihm wie zugeschnürt.

„_Nein, nicht schon wieder!",_ durchzog ein kurzer Gedanke seinen Geist und zitternd zog er sich an dem kalten Waschbecken hoch.

Den Blick in den Spiegel vermied er, schwankte auf schwachen Beinen zur Tür und ließ sich, wieder leise aufstöhnend, mit dem Oberkörper dagegen sinken. Was, wenn jetzt einer die Tür öffnete? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war und ob seine „Hauskameraden" schon im Bad gewesen waren. Er hatte letzte Nacht die Tür mit einigen Zaubern versiegelt, dass wusste er noch. Also hätte er es, rein theoretisch gesehen, bemerkt haben müssen, wenn jemand die Zauber aufgehoben hätte und ins Bad gekommen wäre…oder nicht?

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der matten Türklinke, doch als er sie runter drückte bewegte sich das dunkle Holz keinen Millimeter. Hatte man ihn eingeschlossen? Oder war ihm ein einziges Mal im Leben wirklich das Glück hold gewesen und es war noch Nacht? Oder sehr früh am Morgen?

Da das Bad, genau wie alle Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins, unterirdisch lag und keine Fenster besaß, konnte er nicht nach draußen sehen und feststellen, ob es bereits hell geworden war. Er musste also irgendwie bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen um zu sehen, wie viel Uhr es waren…

Severus spürte, wie sein Magen begann zu rebellieren und beeilte sich, mit immer noch zitternden Händen in der verschlissenen Robe nach seinen Zauberstab zu greifen, die Banne aufzuheben, die Tür zu öffnen und mehr durch den Türrahmen zu fallen, als zu gehen. Alles begann sich zu drehen, hinter seiner Stirn hämmerte ein ihm nur allzu bekannter Schmerz und halb blind machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Er versuchte sich so gut es ging auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und achtete auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch, doch sein Körper ließ ihn immer mehr im Stich und seine Beine drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben. Severus wankte und stütze sich an den Wänden ab, doch die kleine Treppe hinauf zum Schlafsaal schien ihm unendlich weit entfernt. Er wusste, warum sein Körper von einem Moment auf den anderen so reagierte, doch sein Verstand wollte diese Warnung nicht wahrhaben und ignorierte seit Jahren die immer deutlicher werdenden Zeichen.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut und einem unterdrückten Fluchen stolperte Severus über eine Unebenheit und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den steinernen Türrahmen, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen ganzen Körper und mit einem erstickten Schrei hielt er die rechte Hand eng an seinen Körper gepresst. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und ließen ihn für einen kurzen Moment die Übelkeit und das Zittern seines Körpers vergessen.

„Verdammt!", zischte Severus und unterdrückte mit Mühe ein weiteres Fluchen. Wenn er schon das „Glück" hatte, halb ohnmächtig durch die Gänge zu wanken, wenn die anderen noch in ihren Betten lagen, wollte er sie nicht durch sein Geschrei wecken. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, verdrängte die andauernde Übelkeit so gut es ging und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den pochenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Handgelenk.

Ein leises Poltern direkt in der Nähe ließ Severus erschrocken zusammenzucken und den Kopf unruhig zu allen Seiten drehen. Sekundenlang geschah nichts, die glühende Asche im Kamin knisterte leise und sonst war es still. Es wurde Zeit, dass er in den Schlafsaal kam, anscheinend näherte sich der Morgen und die Schüler wurden langsam wach.

Jeden Schmerz mehr oder weniger ignorierend rappelte Severus sich auf, barg die Hand immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck an seiner Brust und schwankte weiter, vorbei an den dunkelgrünen Sesseln vor dem Kamin und schließlich die wenigen Stufen hoch, die in den Schlafsaal des siebten Jahrganges führten. Vor der Tür angekommen hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, achtete erneut auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Schmerz zu wimmern. Normalerweise war er an Schmerzen gewöhnt, doch sein Körper war im Moment so geschwächt, dass es ihm nicht gelang, die Kontrolle zu erlangen und seinen Geist gegen diese Empfindungen zu verschließen. Airell hätte gesagt, dass es menschlich war, Schmerz zu empfinden, doch für Severus war dies ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Schwäche war etwas, was er sich absolut nicht erlauben konnte und auch nicht dürfte.

Der kurze Gedanke an Airell Malfoy ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen auflodern und Severus schluckte kurz. Das Oberhaupt der Malfoy – Familie wusste nicht, dass er während der Schulzeit in seinen alten, verschlissenen Roben herum lief und nicht die teure Kleidung trug, die der blonde Zauberer ihm schenkte. Er wäre sicherlich enttäuscht und würde sich fragen, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und dann wäre es an Severus sich einzugestehen, dass er selbst heute, nach fast vier Jahren, in denen er nun schon bei Airell Malfoy lebte, dem Mann noch immer Unrecht tat. Dieser hatte ihn an Sohnes statt angenommen, ihm ein zu Hause gegeben, wie er es zuvor niemals kennen gelernt hatte, ihn bedingungslos so akzeptiert wie er war und war für ihn…ja, was eigentlich? Eine Art „Vater" geworden?

Und was tat er? Er lehnte, sobald Airell es nicht sah, die edle und gepflegte Kleidung ab, trug stattdessen seine geflickten, ausgeblichenen Hemden, Hosen und Umhänge und machte sich damit weiterhin zu einem Objekt der abfälligen Blicke. Es war nicht so, dass er den teuren, schwarzen Samt, die weichen Stoffe und die edlen Verzierungen nicht mochte, im Gegenteil. Er liebte das Gefühl von schwerem, kostbarem Stoff auf seiner Haut, aber etwas hielt ihn seit Jahren davon ab, diese Kleidung in der Schule zu tragen.

Damit, so war Severus sich durchaus bewusst, warf er ein schlechtes Licht auf Airell Malfoy, denn wahrscheinlich dachte man, dass dieser dem Jungen keine anständige Kleidung kaufte, doch so oft Severus am Morgen auch nach einem der teuren Hemden griff, am Ende hatte er doch immer seine alten, verschlissenen Sachen an.

Die Gedanken an Airell ebenfalls verdrängend legte Severus seine zitternde, linke Hand auf die Klinke, drückte diese hinunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Wieder lauschte er, ob sich im Schlafraum irgendetwas rührte, doch als er nichts weiter als das leise Schnarchen seiner Zimmergenossen und das Flüstern des Windes hörte, der durch das offensichtlich geöffnete Fenster zog, drückte er sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch den Spalt, schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken und beeilte sich, in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zu kommen, wo das einzige noch freie Bett stand, welches man ihm übrig gelassen hatte.

„_Immerhin haben sie es noch nicht abgebrannt oder verschwinden lassen_!", dachte Severus bitter, während er sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen auf das Bett sinken ließ, mit einer schwachen Handbewegung die Vorhänge zuzog und die Augen schloss.

Immer noch wirbelten Bilder und Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf, doch der Schmerz und die Übelkeit ließen ihn diese bald vergessen. Wo hatte er dieses verdammte Fläschchen nur hingepackt? Er öffnete ein wenig die Augen, wartete, bis seine verschwommene Sicht sich wenigstens ein Bisschen geklärt hatte und rutschte auf das Fußende des Bettes zu. Dort hatte man seine große Truhe abgeladen und mit einem leise gemurmelten „Alohomora" ließ er das schwere Schloss aufschnappen und öffnete mit der linken Hand den Deckel. Seine rechte Hand pochte immer noch entsetzlich und sobald er ein Mittel gegen die Übelkeit genommen hatte, würde er sich darum kümmern müssen. Hoffentlich war sie nicht gebrochen…

Halb blind suchte Severus mit einer Hand in der Truhe nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, während er seine rechte Hand immer noch schützend an den Körper presste. Das alles war gar nicht so einfach, wenn man dabei das Bett nicht verlassen wollte, doch Severus hatte kein gesteigertes Interesse daran, den weiten Vorhang, den er auch über die Truhe gezogen hatte, zur Seite zu schieben und sich damit eventuellen Blicken seiner Mitschüler Preis zu geben. Also versuchte er weiterhin, in einem Durcheinander von Kleidung, Büchern, Schuhen, Pergament und Tintenfässern das kleine Fläschchen zu finden und endlich berührten seine Fingerspitzen das runde, kalte Glas.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen lehnte er sich noch etwas weiter über die Holzkante, bekam den dünnen Hals des Fläschchens endlich zu fassen und ließ sich mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen nach hinten fallen. Sein Körper zitterte immer noch und sein Magen rebellierte. Zu was für einem Wrack war er in den letzte Jahren eigentlich verkommen…?

Severus versuchte, das Fläschchen alleine mit der linken Hand zu öffnen, doch das war leichter gedacht als getan. Auch seine Finger zitterten und der pochende Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand vereinfachte die ganze Situation nicht wirklich. Dann endlich gelang es ihm, den kleinen Korken heraus zu ziehen und, halb liegend, halb sitzend, schüttete er die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinab. Sofort breitete sich eine eigenartige Taubheit in seinem ganzen Körper aus und es fühlte sich an, als würde er die Füße und Hände in Eiswasser tauchen. Langsam ließ die Übelkeit nach, sein Magen beruhigte sich und auch die Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden. Der pochende Schmerz in seiner Hand wurde zu einem dumpfen Gefühl, verlor an Intensität, verschwand im Gegensatz zu den anderen Symptomen jedoch nicht gänzlich.

Die Wirkung des Trankes würde einige Stunden anhalten, doch danach würden die Schmerzen mit doppelter Kraft zurückkehren. Severus kannte das alles und wusste, dass die Schmerzen, die ihn in den letzten Monaten und Jahren immer mehr heimsuchten, irgendeinen Grund haben mussten. Aber diesen hatte er bisher noch nicht herausgefunden und so konnte er nur mit starken Schmertränken arbeiten, nicht jedoch die Ursache im Keim ersticken.

Natürlich war die Ausbildung beim Dunklen Lord sehr anstrengend, forderte seinen Preis und brachte ihn sowohl psychisch, als auch körperlich an den Rand seiner Kräfte…doch alleine daran konnte es wohl kaum liegen. Es war, als würde sein Körper kontinuierlich schwächer, als würde er langsam von innen heraus…sterben.

„_Was für ein Schwachsinn!",_ dachte Severus wütend über sich selbst und verfluchte seine eigene Schwäche.

Die letzten vier Jahre hatte er überlebt. Wieso sollte er also jetzt so langsam aber sicher dahinsiechen? Die meisten jungen Todesser überlebten noch nicht einmal den Anfang des harten Trainings und viele starben innerhalb der Ausbildung. Er hatte es bis hierher geschafft und war mehr als ein Mal dem Tode verdammt nah gewesen.

Anders, als die meisten wahrscheinlich glaubten, legte der Dunkle Lord viel Wert darauf, dass seine _wirklichen_ Todesser eine lange und schwierige Ausbildung erhielten, in der sie lernten zu kämpfen, zu überleben und schließlich auch, zu töten. Natürlich gab es auch Handlanger, Leute, die der Dunkle Lord nur benutzte, um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen und die zu einem großen Teil noch nicht einmal das Dunkle Mal erhielten, doch es gab eben auch eine Gruppe von „Auserwählten", zu denen auch Severus gehörte.

Er selbst hatte nie so wirklich verstanden, nach welchem Kriterium der Dunkle Lord die Leute aussuchte, die in den „Genuss" seiner elitären Ausbildung kamen, doch er selbst hatte einen knappen Monat nach seinem Eintritt mit der Training begonnen und von denen, die wie er ihre Seele verkauft hatten, waren heute noch drei am Leben. Nicht wirklich eine Art, eine große Menge von Anhängern um sich zu scharen, doch jene, die die Ausbildung überlebten, wurden nach einer weiteren Prüfung in den Kreis der „Jünger" aufgenommen und bildeten die engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords. Auch Airell gehörte zu diesen „Jüngern" und noch vor dem Ende des Schuljahres würde Severus die entscheidende Prüfung ablegen. Wie diese „Prüfung" aussehen würde, hatte man ihm noch nicht gesagt, doch am letzten Wochenende war ein Brief von Airell angekommen, in der dieser Severus zum Essen einlud und bei dieser Gelegenheit „wichtige Dinge" mit ihm besprechen wollte. Natürlich war Severus sofort klar gewesen, um welche „Dinge" es sich handelte, ja handeln _musste_, und so würde er alles weitere schon sehr bald erfahren…

Severus spürte, wie seine Augen zufielen und das leise Schnarchen seiner Zimmergenossen immer weiter in den Hintergrund rückte. Das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Hand hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen und ein letzter Gedanke, der seinen Geist durchzog, bevor er erneut in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf glitt war, dass er unbedingt die Rezeptur des Trankes verändern musste, da sein Körper auch gegen dieses Schmerzmittel langsam resistent zu werden schien.

To be continued…

* * *

_Reinadoreen:_ Willkommen zurück ;-)! Es freut mich sehr, dass Du auch diesen Teil hier lesen möchtest, zumal Deine Reviews wirklich immer eine sehr große Bereicherung für mich sind! Danke! Die Erinnerungen werden von mir natürlich noch ausführlicher geschildert, aber Du kennst mich ja - alles zu seiner Zeit ;-)...

_Sturmwarnung:_ Auch Dir ein herzliches Welcome Back! Ich freue mich schon sehr auf unsere gemeinsamen Kochstunden und zähle nebenbei auf Deine Reviews ;-)...! Wer dieser OC ist, wirst Du wahrscheinlich sehr bald merken (denke ich mir jedenfalls) und naja, einige andere neue Charaktere wären ja auch möglich ;-), nicht wahr!? Du hast das Bild schon lange fertig? Wow, dann muss ich Dir ja schnell meine Addresse schicken, denn ich bin seeeehr gespannt, was Du aus dem guten Professor Keriann gemacht hast (und ganz nebenbei hat die Story dann auch noch ein Cover-Bild!)...! Danke schon einmal im Vorhinein für Deine Mühe!

Eisbecher klingt gut, aber im Moment ist draußen so ein herrlich regnerisches Wetter, da wäre ich den Keksen auch nicht abgeneigt ;-)! Was meinst Du?


	3. Chapter 2

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

_o O 3 Jahre zuvor O o _

Noch ein letztes Mal betrachtete Airell Malfoy sich im Spiegel, wobei er eine imaginäre Falte in seinem schwarzen Gewand glatt strich und seufzend eine lange, weiß – blonde Strähne hinter das linke Ohr schob. Die restlichen Haare hatte er zu einem festen Zopf gebunden, wobei einige vereinzelte Strähnen schon jetzt wieder zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichtes hingen und ihn schier um den Verstand brachten.

„_Wofür mache ich dieses ganze Theater eigentlich?",_ fragte er sich in Gedanken nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend und brummte leise, als ihm der Grund noch im selben Augenblick klar vor Augen stand. _„Um diesen ganzen scheinheiligen und heuchlerischen Leuten zu zeigen, dass es mir ernst ist mit Severus! Das ich nicht, wie sie alle vermuten, nur handle, weil ich mir davon irgendeinen Vorteil verspreche oder weil Voldemort es mir befohlen hat! Befohlen – das ich nicht lache! Nichts und Niemand befiehlt mir, Airell Malfoy, auch nur Irgendetwas, und erst recht nicht ein dahergelaufener Irrer, der glaubt, die Welt läge ihm zu Füßen…!"_

Über seine eigenen Gedanken musste Airell leicht grinsen, wurde dann jedoch schlagartig wieder ernst. Jetzt war nicht der Augenblick für Scherze, denn die große Wanduhr schlug gerade zur vollen Stunde und das sagte ihm, dass seine „Gäste" jeden Moment auftauchen konnten. Bei diesen Leuten handelte es sich um die „gehobene Gesellschaft" der Zaubererwelt und jeder, der Rang und Namen, oder aber wenigstens einen Haufen Geld, besaß, würde da sein.

Zu diesem „Anlass" hatte er den großen Ballsaal zu Recht machen lassen, befohlen, das gesamte Herrenhaus noch einmal vom tiefsten Verlies bis hin zur höchsten Dachspitze zu putzen, damit auch ja alles perfekt war. Perfekt, um einen weiteren Abend die Farcé zu errichten, die alle glauben lassen würde, Airell Malfoy würde „dazu gehören".

Ein abfälliges Schnauben war zu hören, während Airell mit leiser raschelndem Gewand sein Schlafgemach verlies und durch den langen, nur vom gedämpften Fackellicht erleuchteten Gang schritt, auf dem Weg zu Severus.

Als hätte er das jemals gewollt – dazu gehören. In dieser Welt voller Schein und Betrug galt es nur, die richtige Maske zu tragen und schon war man ein Teil von ihr. Sein Bruder, Amergin, hatte sich schon immer in dieser Welt voller Lügen und Illusionen wohl gefühlt, wo er keine Maske tragen musste, denn er passte dort hinein wie kein Zweiter.

Airell verabscheute dies alles und damit auch die Menschen, die in dieser Welt lebten. Er hatte Ansehen, Ruhm und Geld, und doch führte er ein Leben in Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe. Er brauchte diese ganzen Feste und Bälle nicht, auf denen man „neue Kontakte" knüpfte, was lediglich bedeutete, neue reiche Familien kennen zu lernen, durch die man eventuell sein eigenes Vermögen noch vermehren konnte oder aber wenigstens im Ansehen stieg. Er brauchte diese Menschen nicht, die sich alle nur hinter ihrem Geld versteckten und in Wahrheit nicht mehr waren als ein blasses Abbild von dem, was sie vorgaben zu sein.

Und doch konnte er es sich nicht leisten, sich zu sehr von dieser Welt, die er so sehr hasste und verabscheute, abzuwenden. Er hatte bereits mehr als genug Feinde dort draußen und jetzt, da er für Severus Snape verantwortlich war, galt es mehr denn je, die Anzahl seiner Feinde nicht zu schnell steigen zu lassen. Durch den Jungen war Airell in gewisser Weise „verwundbar" geworden für jeden, dem er ein Dorn im Auge war, doch das hatte er in Kauf genommen.

„_Für diesen Jungen würde ich alles geben, was ich besitze!",_ durchzog ein flüchtiger Gedanke seinen Geist und führte dazu, dass Airell schockiert stehen blieb.

Was hatte er da gerade gedacht?

„_Es stimmt, du Narr! Auch, wenn Du selbst es vielleicht noch nicht wahrhaben willst, aber dieser Junge ist alles, was Du jemals wolltest! Er ist der Sohn, den Du niemals haben wirst und das ist die Wahrheit!"_

Airell schloss die Augen und versuchte, diese elende Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Es stimmte schon, was sie sagte, aber dennoch war diese Tatsache immer noch…erschreckend. Er hatte sich niemals Gedanken um einen Erben gemacht und einen eigenen Sohn hatte er niemals haben wollen…oder vielmehr die Frau an seiner Seite, die mit diesem Erben notgedrungen einhergegangen wäre. Er war schon immer ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen und wenn er etwas nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es eine Frau an seiner Seite und ein kleines Kind, das quengelnd darum bat, dass man mit ihm spielte. Airell machte sich selbst nichts vor, die Rolle eines Ehemannes und Vaters passte nicht zu ihm, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sie gar nicht _wollte_.

Bis dann Severus gekommen war…

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd setzte Airell seinen Weg fort, in Gedanken wieder einmal bei Severus. Er erinnerte sich daran, als sei es gestern gewesen, als der magere, schwarzhaarige Junge in den Kreis der Todesser getreten war und mit leeren, schwarzen Augen einen Punkt gesucht hatte, an dem er Halt hatte finden können. Nur mit großer Mühe hatte Airell damals den Drang unterdrücken können, dieses verletzte Geschöpf in die Arme zu schließen und ihn zu beschützen. Normalerweise war das überhaupt nicht seine Art, damals nicht und auch heute, doch er hatte nur ein einziges Mal in diese schwarzen Augen blicke müssen um zu wissen, dass sein Leben sich von diesem Moment an für immer verändern würde.

Eine unbändige Wut und ein entsetzliches Brennen hatte sich in seinem Inneren breit gemacht, als Voldemort mit seinen Klauen die Lippen und die Wange des Jungen berührt hatte, und dennoch war er nach außen hin ruhig geblieben, hatte sich seine Gefühle nicht anmerken lassen und unter der Todessermaske eine zweite Maske getragen, die sein Gesicht hatte kalt und emotionslos wirken lassen. Er hatte mit angesehen, wie Voldemort den Jungen gebrandmarkt hatte wie ein Tier, wie er unwissend und einsam seine Seele verkauft hatte und schließlich seine Knie gebeugt hatte vor einem Monster, für das es keine Beschreibungen mehr gab.

Noch heute, fast ein ganzes Jahr danach, erinnerte sich Airell an den bis dahin nie gekannten Schmerz in seiner Brust und wie grausam und verlogen diese Welt ihm damals erschienen war, die es zuließ, dass ein einsamer Junge solche Wege beschreiten musste auf der Suche nach ein wenig Wärme und Geborgenheit. Dinge, mit denen Airell eigentlich nie wirklich etwas hatte anfangen können, die in diesen Augenblicken aber das erste Mal Konturen angenommen hatten und er sich schließlich geschworen hatte, diesem Jungen genau das zu geben.

Er verzog seine schmalen, bleichen Lippen zu einem kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln, als er daran zurück dachte, wie sehr er selbst sich erst hatte daran gewöhnen müssen, mit einem kleinen Jungen zu leben und für ihn zu sorgen. Die Hauselfen und die Dienerschaft waren froh gewesen über das neue „Familienmitglied" und jeder von ihnen versuchte, es Severus so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Man konnte Airell vieles nachsagen, doch zu den Menschen und Geschöpfen, die ihm dienten und die unter seinem Schutz standen, war er stets gut, gerecht und anerkennend. Natürlich konnte er auch streng sein und es war niemandem zu raten, sein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen, doch ein jeder hier im Herrenhaus wusste darum und es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass einer von ihnen des Hausherren wirklich „herausgefordert" hätte. Wenn auch nur unterschwellig und nach außen hin kaum wahrnehmbar, so waren sie alle dennoch so etwas wie eine große „Familie" und Severus war mit Freuden in diese Familie aufgenommen worden.

„_Aber immer noch zieht er sich zurück und hat Angst!",_ erinnerte ihn erneut die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und so langsam gab Airell es auf, diese Stimme ignorieren zu wollen, da es ihm ja doch nicht gelingen würde. Auch dieses Mal hatte die Stimme Recht. In den letzten Wochen der Sommerferien war der Slytherin zwar aus sich heraus gekommen, hatte sein Zimmer einige Male für einen langen Spaziergang verlassen und einige wenige Worte mit dem einen oder anderen Diener gewechselt, aber dennoch spürte Airell, dass Severus froh war, wenn er wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer war. Auch ihm gegenüber verhielt Severus sich noch ziemlich distanziert, was zwar zu einem undeutbaren Stich in seinem Inneren führte, von ihm aber auch stillschweigend in gewisser Art und Weise willkommen geheißen wurde, da er selbst sich dadurch besser an Severus gewöhnen konnte und langsam lernte, wie man sich zu verhalten hatte, wenn man für einen Menschen verantwortlich war, der nicht ein Teil der Dienerschaft war.

Oft lag Airell nachts wach und fragte sich, ob er alles richtig machte oder ob es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, sich Severus niemals anzunehmen. Aber so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell hatte er ihn wütend auch wieder vertrieben, denn wohin hätte Severus dann gehen sollen? Nachdem Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte, war der Junge eine Waise gewesen und wenn man dem Gemunkel Glaube schenken konnte, wäre das immer noch eine „bessere" Alternative zu seinen so genannten Eltern gewesen.

Es würde ihnen beiden, sowohl Severus als auch ihm, nicht helfen, wenn Airell vorgab jemand zu sein, der er jedoch nicht war und so bemühte der weiß – blonde Zauberer sich, seine Art nicht gänzlich an den Jungen anzupassen, aber dennoch in gewisser Weise zu „erweitern". Er würde wohl niemals der perfekte „Vater" sein, aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass Severus auch gar keinen perfekten Vater brauchte. Genau so wenig, wie er die Rolle eines Vater beherrschte, beherrschte Severus die eine Sohnes und auch, wenn Airell nicht wirklich wusste ‚wie', so hatten beide sich doch in stillem Einverständnis aneinander gewöhnt und gelernt, einander zu brauchen und zu halten.

„_Du liebe Zeit! Etwas sentimental geworden bist Du aber schon in der letzten Zeit!",_ dachte Airell leicht amüsiert und merkte dabei kaum, wie seine Beine automatisch stehen blieben, als er vor der Tür zu Severus' Zimmer angekommen war. Etwas verwundert blinzelte er, als ihm dieser Umstand bewusst wurde und schüttelte erneut den Kopf über sich selbst. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Gänge und Treppen sich abgewechselt und ihn schließlich vor die Schlafzimmertür des Jungen gebracht hatten.

Schließlich atmete er tief aus, klopfte leise an die Tür und wartete.

„Herein!", hörte er Severus' Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür und trat mit leisen Schritten ein.

Der Slytherin saß auf seinem Bett, hatte die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine geschlossen und schaute aus dem großen Fenster nach draußen, wo bunte Blätter tanzten und sanfter Regen gegen die Scheibe prasselte. Er wandte den Kopf um, als er hörte, dass sein Besucher das Zimmer betrat und hob erstaunt, aber auch ein wenig anklagend die rechte Augenbraue. Eine Geste, die Airell niemals wieder missen wollte und die immer wieder dazu führte, dass ein leichtes Lächeln seine sonst so strengen Züge zierte.

„Airell!", meinte Severus, ließ seine Beine los und drehte seinen Oberkörper so, dass er seinem Vormund genau ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Wieso hast Du angeklopft? Du weißt doch, dass Du auch so eintreten darfst, es eigentlich ja auch sollst!?"

Airell schwieg, musterte seinen Schützling von oben bis unten und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Die rechte Augenbraue wanderte noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, doch die eben noch so vorwurfsvoll klingende Stimme blieb stumm. Als er schließlich das Bett umrundet hatte, einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte und sicher war, dass er die Tür hintern sich fest verschlossen hatte, ließ Airell sich neben Severus auf das Bett sinken, legte seine feingliedrige, weiße Hand auf die Schulter seines Schützlings und drückte leicht zu.

Schwarze Augen musterten ihn durchdringend, doch Airell hielt dem Blick ohne Probleme stand und wartete. Langsam wich der verwundert – vorwurfsvolle Blick und endlich wurde das sichtbar, was Airell schon bemerkt hatte, als der Junge noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

Unsicherheit, Angst, Trauer…und ein kleines Bisschen Hoffnung.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ Severus sich zur Seite sinken, lehnte seinen dünnen Körper gegen den Airells' und genoss die leichte Hand, die nun zögernd seine Taille umfasste und ihm so Halt spendete. Die Unsicherheiten, dieses Zögern waren es, die ihm Airell Malfoy so nahe brachten und die ihm immer wieder zeigten, dass es einen Menschen auf der Welt gabt, dem es nicht egal war, was aus ihm wurde und der ihn hielt, auch wenn er selbst so unsicher stand.

„Glaubst Du, sie werden mich akzeptieren?", fragte Severus mit leiser Stimme und gestattete es sich, die Augen zu schließen und sich einen Moment der Ruhe zu gönnen.

Airell schwieg einige wenige Augenblicke, bevor er mit fester, sicherer Stimme antwortete: „Natürlich werden sie! Und wenn nicht, dann bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun und eins kann ich Dir versprechen, Severus. Niemand, aber auch gar niemand sollte sich mit mir angelegen! Hörst Du?"

Severus nickte und ein kleines Bisschen Wärme verbreitete sich in seinem kalten Körper. Es tat gut, so unendlich gut, diese Worte zu hören und sie ließen ihn für die Dauer eines Herzschlages seinen Kummer und seine Trauer vergessen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich schon Gedanken gemacht, sogar überlegt, sich irgendwo auf den Ländereien zu verstecken oder fortzulaufen, doch am Ende hatte er sich dagegen entschieden, denn alle diese Möglichkeiten wären Airell gegenüber nicht gerecht gewesen. Er sorgte so gut für ihn, gab ihm ein Zu Hause, hörte ihm zu oder hielt ihn einfach nur fest, ohne dafür jemals eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste das Oberhaupt der Malfoy – Familie immer, wann die Zeit war zu schweigen und wann zu sprechen und damit gab er Severus viel mehr, als er selbst wahrscheinlich wusste.

Sich einen Moment der Schwäche gönnend schloss Severus die Augen und seufzte leise.

„Danke, Airell! Danke für alles! Ich…"

Ein kühler, schmaler Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen und Airell schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Schhhht, Severus. Denke nicht mehr nach! Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken und am aller wenigsten brauchst Du zu zweifeln! Vertraue dir selbst – und mir! Wir werden das schon schaffen…gemeinsam!"

Severus spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen und zog beschämt die Nase hoch, während er sein Gesicht in dem teuren, tiefschwarzen Samt vergrub, aus dem das Gewand Airells' gefertigt war. Wie hatte er nur diesen Mann verdient? Was hatte er getan, um von solch einem „Engel" gehalten zu werden? Er hatte es Airell niemals gesagt, doch für Severus war er ein Engel. Eine kindische Vorstellung, dass wusste er, aber dennoch… Er half ihm auf, wenn er gestürzt war, hielt ihn, wenn er drohte zu fallen und ließ es zu, dass Severus die kalte Maske ablegte, ohne dabei verletzt zu werden. Er half ihm, den Schmerz des Verlustes wenigstens ansatzweise ertragen zu können und auch, wenn es Airell niemals bestimmt war, die Rolle von Professor Keriann zu übernehmen, so war sich Severus durchaus bewusst, dass er ohne Airell längst aufgegeben hätte.

Und weil er wusste, dass der Professor das niemals gewollt hätte, war er Airell Malfoy mehr schuldig, als er in seinem ganzen Leben jemals würde zurückgeben können. Und dennoch war er so undankbar… Wie oft stieß er Airell kalt von sich, wenn dieser die Hand unsicher nach ihm ausstreckte? Wie oft blieb er ihm eine Antwort schuldig? Wie oft hatte er selbst eine Maske getragen, wenn das Oberhaupt der Malfoy – Familie völlig maskenlos vor ihm gestanden hatte?

Severus hasste sich selbst für jede einzelne Regung, die er hätte tun müssen, aber nicht getan hatte. Für jedes einzelne Wort, welches er hätte sagen müssen, aber nicht gesagt hatte…und für jeden einzelnen Sturz, wo er hätte stehen bleiben müssen.

Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so entsetzlich schwach sein?

Wegen seiner Schwäche war der Professor tot. Es war allein seine Schuld und niemals würde er sich selbst vergeben können…niemals…

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Severus!", flüsterte Airell leise und strich seinem Schützling leicht über das pechschwarze Haar. Vereinzelte Strähnen glitten dabei fließend durch seine weißen Finger und bildeten einen Kontrast, der stärker nicht hätte sein können.

Severus zuckte kurz zusammen, versteifte sich leicht in der lockeren Umarmung und ließ schließlich die Schultern hängen.

„Doch, ist es…!", erwiderte er kaum hörbar und spannte seinen ganzen Körper an, da er genau wusste, was nun folgen würde.

Der dünne Arm um seine Taille verschwand innerhalb eines Herzschlages, lautes Stoffrascheln war zu hören und schließlich die zornige, mühsam unterdrückte Stimme Airell Malfoys.

„Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen, Severus! Ich möchte nicht, dass Du diesen Schwachsinn auch nur denkst! Dich trifft keine Schuld, nicht die geringste! Wie kannst du nur glauben das…"

Wütend schnaubte Airell, raufte sich die Haare und ruinierte damit auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Frisur, was ihm in diesem Moment jedoch herzlich egal war. Innerlich zählte er bis zehn, versuchte, seinen schnellen Herzschlag wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand die Schläfe. Wie, bei Merlin, sollte er es jemals schaffen, Severus diesen Unfug auszureden? Vor allen, wenn er selbst jedes Mal kurz davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren? Noch niemals in seinem Leben hatte er seinen Gefühlen, sei es nun Wut, Trauer oder etwas anderes, erlaubt, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber wenn Severus dieses eine Thema anschnitt, diese „Schuldfrage", war er jedes Mal kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und irgendetwas zerstören zu wollen. Eigentlich lag dieser Wesenszug völlig außerhalb seines Charakters, aber er sah in diesem Punkt einfach rot, wenn Severus sich die Schuld am Tod des Professors gab. Denn das stimmte einfach nicht! Wenn jemand nichts dafür konnte, dann Severus!

Nun wieder halbwegs beruhigt blinzelte Airell einmal kurz, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als der das Häufchen Elend zusammen gesunken auf dem Bett kauern sah, den Kopf so weit wie möglich zwischen die Schultern gezogen und die Hände schützend um den Körper geschlungen, damit so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich bietend…

Ein brennender Stich zog durch seinen ganzen Körper und hilflos ließ er die Arme zu beiden Seitens seines Körpers hinab hängen. Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, wie er sich in solchen Momenten zu verhalten hatte und deshalb hielt er es für das Beste, erst einmal zu warten. Der Junge hatte Angst vor ihm, das konnte Airell genau erkennen und diese Angst versetzte ihm einen Schlag, mit dessen Wucht er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und keiner der Beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort oder rührte sich. Der sturmgraue Blick Airells' ruhte auf der eingesunkenen Gestalt seines Schützlings, als dieser sich völlig unerwartet erhob, ein lautes Schluchzen von sich gab und sich schließlich in die Arme Airell warf. Dieser, im ersten Moment noch völlig von der Situation überfordert, blinzelte erneut, schloss automatisch die Arme um den zitternden Körper des Jungen und realisierte nur langsam, was gerade geschehen war. Severus krallte seine Hände in den schweren Stoff, schluchzte nun ununterbrochen und durchnässte mit seinen Tränen das teure Gewand. Es kümmerte Airell nicht, der seine Umarmung festigte und sich schließlich mit Severus auf das große Bett sinken ließ.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Ich wollte nicht…"

Seine Stimme versagte und Airell schluckte, als schwarze, von Tränen verschleierte Augen ihn flehentlich anblickten.

„Was redest Du da, Airell?", brachte Severus zwischen zwei besonders lauten Schluchzern hervor und zog erneut geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Mir tut es Leid, denn ich weise Dich jedes Mal aufs Neue von mir! Ich bin es, der abweisend und kalt ist, nicht Du! Ich bin es, der dich immer wieder verletzt, obwohl Du mir nur helfen möchtest und mich trägst! Ich bin es, dem es Leid tun sollte, nicht Du, verdammt noch mal!"

Airell schüttelte schwach den Kopf, doch er war nicht fähig, auf dieses Geständnis auch nur Irgendetwas zu erwidern. Stattdessen folgte er einem inneren Impuls, ließ sich zusammen mit Severus auf die Seite sinken und zog den dürren Köper noch fester an sich. Severus ließ diese Berührung zu, drängte sich sogar noch fester an Airells Brust und murmelte immer wieder „Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir so entsetzlich Leid!", während das Schluchzen nur langsam nachließ und ein wenig Ruhe in den zitternden Körper kam. Airell schwieg die ganze Zeit über, streichelte mit der linken Hand immer wieder sanft durch das lange, schwarze Haar und hielt mit dem rechten Arm Severus' Körper eng an den seinen gepresst.

Normalerweise waren sie Beide keine Anhänger von zu großer körperlicher Nähe, aber der eine hatte in Laufe der Monate gelernt, auf die unbewussten Zeichen des Anderen zu achten und so zu wissen, wann eine Berührung, eine Umarmung oder aber ein keuscher, unschuldiger Kuss auf die Stirn zu einer lebensrettenden Tat werden konnten, deren Bitte aber niemand von ihnen jemals laut ausgesprochen hätte.

So lagen sie Beide auf dem viel zu großen Bett, gaben einander Halt und versuchten, die wild kreisenden Gedanken wenigstens ansatzweise zu ordnen, während irgendwo im Herrenhaus ein dunkler Gong ertönte und davon zeugte, dass der Besuch des heutigen Abend angekommen war. Doch weder Airell, noch Severus bewegten sich auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter. Sie starrten beide nach draußen in die regnerische, dunkle Nacht, beobachteten bunte Blätter, die nass und schwer ihren Weg ins Zimmer fanden und schon bald einen kleinen Teppich auf dem teuren Holzboden bildeten.

Severus war der Erste, der nach Minuten des Schweigens und Starrens seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Du solltest langsam gehen, oder!? Sie werden sich schon fragen, wo Du bleibst…!"

„Wo _wir _bleiben!", korrigierte ihn Airell mit einem sanften Lächeln, welches Severus dazu veranlasste, ebenfalls leicht zu Lächeln.

„Danke!", flüsterte er erneut, kuschelte sich ein letztes Mal an die Brust seines Mentors und wich dann einen guten Meter zurück. Leicht betreten blickte er danach auf die Bettdecke, doch ein langer, kühler Finger hob sein Kinn an und zwang ihn dazu, Airell in die Augen zu blicken. In ihnen las Severus weder Wut, noch Trauer oder Enttäuschung. Sie blickten stark und entschlossen, wie er sie kannte und das gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches sich nur schwer beschreiben ließ. Ganz leicht nickte Severus, gab Airell damit zu verstehen, dass er das „wir" akzeptiert hatte.

Dieser erhob sich langsam, versuchte sein tränennasses, nun geknittertes Gewand so gut es ging zu richten und lachte leise, als Severus sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Halb so schlimm!", winkte Airell ab und streckte eine Hand aus, die Severus sogleich ergriff und sich so nach oben ziehen ließ. Auch an seinem Gewand zog Airell ein wenig, brachte es so wieder halbwegs in Form und musterte ihn danach durchdringend. Fragend hob Severus seinen Blick und wartete.

„Was suchst Du?", fragte er schließlich, als Airell keine Anstalten machte, sich weiter zu bewegen. Sein durchdringender Blick hin noch immer auf Severus und dieser wusste nicht so ganz, wie er diesen Blick einordnen sollte.

Ohne Vorwarnung ließ Airell ihn plötzlich stehen, schritt leichten Fußes an ihm vorbei auf die große, dunkle Kommode am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Nun wusste Severus, was der durchdringende Blick gesucht hatte und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Es ist nicht mehr dort! Ich habe es in die Nachttischschublade gelegt!", meinte er leise und Airell stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Er wandte sich erneut zum Bett, ging auf den Nachttisch zu und öffnete mit einem leisen Scharren von Holz auf Holz die oberste Schublade. Severus hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, wohl wissend, was gleich kommen würde. Er hörte leise Geräusche vom Bett her, dann wieder das Scharren und schließlich das Rascheln von Stoff, welches Airells Rückkehr ankündigte.

Dann spürte er die sanften, kühlen Hände Airells an seinem Hals und wie sie ihm etwas umlegten. Erst dann öffnete er die Augen, nahm wortlos die rechte Hand Airells in die seine und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg in den großen Ballsaal. Keiner von ihnen sah noch einmal zurück in den Raum oder sprach auch nur ein einziges Wort auf ihrem Weg, doch ihre Hände lösten sich erst, als sie vor der großen Flügeltür angekommen waren, hinter der man bereits lautes Lachen und das Klirren von Gläsern hören konnte…

To be continued...

* * *

_Reinadoreen und Sturmwarnung: _Ich danke euch Beiden vielmals für Eure Reviews! Es ist schön, dass ihr auch den zweiten Teil aufmerksam lest und mitverfolgt, euch ärgert und/oder daran verzweifelt (zu Sturmwarnung zwinkert) und der gewohnten Analyse (nicht wahr, Reina ;-)!? ) nicht müde werdet - das bedeutet mir sehr viel! Danke!!


	4. Chapter 3

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

Ein einziger, blasser Sonnenstrahl schaffte es, durch einen winzigen Spalt in dem schweren, dunkelgrünen Samtstoff zu gelangen und stieß auf eine nicht weniger blass – weiße Hakennase, die sich aufgrund des unerwünschten Eindringens leicht kräuselte. Ein leises Quietschen verließ die schmalen Lippen unterhalb dieser Nase und schmale, lange Finger griffen nach dem dunkelgrünen Stoff, um auch diesen kleinen Spalt mit minimalistischen Bewegungen zu schließen. Danach war es wieder vollkommen dunkel hinter der Vorhängen und schwarze Augen blickten leicht verklärt nach oben. Natürlich konnten sie nichts außer Schwärze erkennen, ihrer eigenen gleich, und dennoch schienen sie irgendetwas zu suchen. Unruhig huschten sie von rechts nach links, verharrten einen kurzen Moment, nur um darauf erneut nach allen Seiten zu blicken.

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte eine schwache Stimme und wurde von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen begleitet. Die schmalen Finger fuhren durch fettiges, langes Haar und sanken schließlich kraftlos auf das weiße Kopfkissen.

Mit einem gequälten Laut rollte Severus Snape sich nach rechts und stieß noch im gleichen Augenblick einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus. Seine rechte Hand pochte und ein höllischer Schmerz zog seinen gesamten Arm hinauf…das hatte er völlig vergessen in seiner Orientierungslosigkeit. Mit einem leisen Wimmern, für das er sich in Gedanken selbst mehrfach verfluchte, rollte er sich nun auf die andere Seite, stieß die Luft schwer aus seinen Lungen und schloss ergeben die Augen.

„Bei Merlin, so fühlt es sich also an, wenn man so gut wie tot ist..."

Bunte Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu flimmern und sein Magen rebellierte. Ob das daran lag, dass er schätzungsweise seit drei Tagen wieder einmal kaum etwas gegessen hatte, an den vielen Tränken, die er schluckte oder aber an etwas ganz Anderem, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich spielte von allen Möglichkeiten ein kleiner Teil eine Rolle in seinem derzeitigen Zustand, der alles andere als gesund war.

Weder wusste Severus, welcher Tag heute war, noch, wie spät. Er konnte sich vage an den Zwischenfall in der Jungentoilette erinnern, seinen Weg hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem er sich das rechte Handgelenk wahrscheinlich gebrochen hatte und daran, dass er sich den letzten Rest seines Schmerztrankes genehmigt hatte, doch da das Pochen und Brennen in seinen Körper zurück gekehrt war, mussten seitdem mindestens sieben Stunden vergangen sein – so lange hielt die Wirkung des Trankes normalerweise an. Bei ihm selbst mittlerweile wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz so lange, da er einfach zu viel davon nahm, genau so wie von dem Schlaftrank, dem gegen Alpträume und noch einem halben Dutzend anderer.

_„Wenn man es genau nimmt, bist du nichts anderes als abhängig!", _schoss es Severus durch den Kopf und das Zittern seines Körpers bestätigte diesen Vorwurf mehr als deutlich.

Es stimmte. Er war abhängig von der Wirkung dieser Tränke, denn ohne sie hätte er wahrscheinlich schon längst den Verstand verloren. Sein ganzes Leben erschien ihm häufig wie ein einziger Maskenball, auf dem es darauf ankam, die Maske so lange wie möglich zu tragen. Wenn sie verrutschte oder man sie gar ablegte, waren die Auswirkungen kaum absehbar, aber mit präziser Sicherheit der Weg zum Untergang. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine eigene Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und mit den Tränken schaffte er es wenigstens den Tag über, sein wahres Gesicht zu verbergen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er mittlerweile gar nicht mehr, wie sein wirkliches Gesicht aussah, doch wenn es nur halb so zerstört war wie sein Körper, dann konnte er sich die Realität bildhaft vorstellen...

Worte, von denen Severus glaubte, dass er sie längst vergessen hatte, durchzogen seinen Geist, doch die Stimme, die diese Worte sprach war nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern und die Erinnerungen an den Menschen, der diese Worte zu ihm gesprochen hatte, fast verblasst:

_„Auch, wenn sich unsere Wege jetzt trennen sollten, so darfst du niemals vergessen, was ich dir jetzt sage: Lass nicht zu, dass die Dunkelheit dein Herz vergiftet, Severus! Die Dunkelheit mag ein Teil von dir sein, aber du darfst nicht zulassen, dass du auch ein Teil von ihr wirst! Hast du das verstanden?"_

Severus spürte erneut ein verräterisches Brennen in seinen Augen und verbarg das Gesicht trotzig in den kalten Kissen seines Bettes. Wie hatte er die Worte des Professors nur vergessen können? Wie hatte er den Professor selbst vergessen können? Er hatte es nicht geschafft, die letzte Bitte seines sterbenden Lehrers zu befolgen, denn wenn er sich heute im Spiegel betrachtete, sah er nichts außer dem gescheiterten Werk von Zerstörung, Schmerz … und Dunkelheit. Er hatte sich selbst irgendwo verloren und bis heute nicht mehr wieder gefunden. Airell Malfoy war es zu verdanken, dass er noch nicht vollends aufgegeben hatte, doch auch der blonde Aristokrat war nicht im Stande gewesen, ihn vor den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu beschützen. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er selbst ein Gefangener Voldemorts war?

Severus machte ihm keine Vorwürfe deswegen, hätte er doch niemals das Recht dazu gehabt! Er verdankte Airell Malfoy sein Leben, mochte es auch noch so wertlos und verloren sein! Wütend über sich selbst presste Severus die Hände auf seine geschlossenen Augenlider, bis erneut bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten und ein nicht auszuhaltender Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm zog.

„Verdammt!", stieß er schluchzend hervor und warf sein Gesicht nach rechts und links. „Verdammt! Wann, zum Teufel, ist nur alles so entsetzlich schief gelaufen? Wieso? Wieso ich?"

Diese Fragen stellte er sich bereits seit Jahren und bisher hatte er noch keine Antwort gefunden. Wie auf so viele Fragen in seinem Leben. Es schmerzte ihn und machte ihn zugleich so verdammt wütend, dass er sich kaum noch an den Klang der Stimme des Professors erinnern konnte, geschweige denn an sein Gesicht. Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass man einen Menschen so schnell vergaß! Das die Erinnerungen so schnell verblassten! Er hatte mit Airell noch nie darüber gesprochen, doch mehr als einmal hatte Severus gespürt, dass sein Mentor nur darauf wartete, dass er ihm sein Leid klagte. Dass er ihm erzählte, was ihn quälte, was seine ohnehin schon so geschundene Seele einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ... Und dennoch hatte Severus es bis heute nicht geschafft, Airell die Wahrheit zu sagen. Stattdessen hatte er geschwiegen, sich in die Dunkelheit zurückgezogen und alleine mit seinem Schicksal gehadert. Alles Dinge, die die unsägliche Wut in ihm nur noch schürten und dazu führten, dass die alles verzehrende Flamme in seinem Inneren immer größer wurde.

_„Ich muss mit ihm darüber sprechen, bevor es zu spät ist!",_ durchzog ein schwacher Gedanke seinen pochenden Kopf und Severus wusste, dass es an der Zeit war. Er konnte nicht mehr davon laufen, wenn er überleben wollte, denn er war kurz davor, endgültig in die Schatten zu stürzen. Sein Körper würde das alles nicht mehr lange mitmachen, von seinem Geist einmal ganz zu schweigen. Der vergangene Abend hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, was aus ihm in den letzten Monaten und Jahren geworden war und er war es dem Professor und Airell schuldig, nicht auch noch den letzten Schritt zu gehen.

Für Vieles mochte es bereits jetzt zu spät sein und er konnte nicht mehr ändern, was einmal geschehen war, doch auch, wenn sein eigener Lebenswille bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte, so stand er dennoch bei den beiden einzigen Menschen, die er jemals gemocht hatte, so tief in der Schuld, dass er nicht mehr das Recht hatte, selbst über sich und sein Leben zu entscheiden. Dieses Recht war ihm spätestens in der Nacht genommen worden, in der man ihn gebrandmarkt hatte wie ein Stück Vieh und in der er alles, was ihm bis dahin noch geblieben war, dem Teufel vor die Füße geworfen hatte. In dieser Nacht hatte er Christian Keriann und alles, wofür der Professor gekämpft hatte, verraten und damit das Recht aufgegeben, überhaupt noch zu existieren. Sein ganzes Dasein war ein einziger Fehler, doch diesen Fehler dürfte er selbst nicht beheben. Wenn das Schicksal es einmal gut mit ihm meinte, würde es seinem Leben bald ein Ende bereiten, doch bis dahin würden die Befehle Anderer ihn am Leben erhalten. So, wie es schon immer gewesen war und so, wie es auch immer sein würde...

To be continued...

* * *

Dieses Kapitel hier ist sehr kurz, das gebe ich zu. Ursprünglich war es um einiges länger, aber ich habe es auf diese Länge dezimiert, da ich denke, alles "Wichtige" ist gesagt bzw. geschrieben und danach sollte erst einmal ein "Einschnitt" kommen. Dadurch steht natürlich schon ein großer Teil des nächsten Kapitels und die Chancen stehen gut, dass es dieses Mal nicht ganz so lange dauern wird - drückt mir die Daumen ;-)...

Ich danke allen, die auch beim zweiten Teil wieder mit dabei sind und freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Feedback ;-)! Danke!


	5. Chapter 4

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich Airell Malfoy nach hinten sinken, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand fahrig durch das Gesicht und hielt die Augen für einige wenige Sekunden geschlossen. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, in der Gegenwart anderer solch ein Zeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen, doch er wusste, dass er Albus Dumbledore in diesem Fall vertrauen und auf seine Diskretion bauen konnte. Der Direktor der Hogwartsschule würde niemals auch nur ein einziges Wort ihrer Unterhaltung nach außen tragen und das rechnete Airell ihm sehr hoch an. Es mochte sein, dass er in einigen Punkten nicht wirklich viel von Dumbledore hielt, doch sie beide kannten sich schon lange und, so konnte man unter einem kleinen Vorbehalt sagen, relativ gut. Außerdem stand sein Bruder, Amergin Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore ziemlich feindlich gegenüber und das alleine reichte schon aus, um ihn in Airells Augen zu einer immerhin akzeptablen Person zu machen.

Nun saß er wieder einmal im Büro des Direktors, der ihn am Morgen per Eule in die Schule beordert hatte, um über ihr gemeinsames „Sorgenkind" zu sprechen: Severus Snape.  
Mittlerweile war es weit nach Mittag, der Unterricht lief dem Ende entgegen und wie man ihnen vor einigen Stunden mitgeteilt hatte, war Severus am heutigen Tag zu keiner einzigen Stunde erschienen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Airell sich bereits im Büro des Direktors befunden und als er diese Nachricht hörte, wollte er schon alarmiert aufspringen und die gesamte Schule nach seinem Schützling durchsuchen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zurück auf seinen Stuhl gedrückt und mit traurig funkelnden Augen gemeint, sie könnten im Moment ohnehin nichts für Severus tun und es wäre wichtig, ihn erst einmal „zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen".

Diese Bemerkung seitens des Direktors hatte Airell schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben, denn deutete sie doch an, dass der weißbärtige Mann mehr über den Zustand seine Schützlings wusste, als er selbst. Es hatte einige starke Tassen Earl Greys mit einem guten Schuss Whiskey gebraucht, um das Malfoyoberhaupt wieder so weit ruhig zu stimmen, dass er nicht mehr kurz davor war, die gesamte Schule auf den Kopf zu stellen, doch auch jetzt huschte sein Blick alle paar Minuten zur Tür, als befürchtete er, Severus Snape könne jeden Moment herein kommen und schwer verwundet vor ihren Augen zusammen brechen.

Airell öffnete seine Augen wieder, nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der gold – roten Teetasse und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als der brennende Nachgeschmack des Whiskeys seine Kehle hinab lief. Normalerweise trank er keinen Alkohol, doch die beruhigende Wirkung dieses Getränkes konnte er nicht bestreiten, egal, wie Ekel erregend er den Geschmack an sich fand, ganz zu schweigen von der unakzeptablen und äußerst bloßstellenden Wirkung, die es auf einige Menschen hatte. Ein weiterer Grund, warum er Alkohol eigentlich nicht sehr schätze…

„Was glaubst Du, wo er jetzt ist?", stellte er endlich die Frage in den Raum, die ihm schon den ganzen Morgen durch den Kopf ging. Es war für ihn völlig natürlich, den Direktor zu duzen, denn in Airells Augen stand dieser sicherlich nicht höher als er selbst. Wie könnte er auch? Jedenfalls war das die Begründung, an die er sich fast schon klammerte… Was sollte es auch sonst sein?

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch ebenfalls nach hinten sinken lassen, die Fingerspitzen zusammengelegt und nach draußen aus dem Fenster gesehen, während er darauf gewartet hatte, dass Airell seine Gedanken sammelte. Nun wandte er den Blick seinem blonden Besucher zu, schien einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen und seufzte schließlich selbst leise.

„Ich denke, er wird irgendwo unten in den Kerkern sein. Entweder im Gemeinschaftsraum oder einem der leeren, unbenutzten Klassenräume."

„Du vermutest ihn nicht draußen auf dem Gelände?"

Leicht schüttelte der Direktor den Kopf, während er seine rechte Hand nach der halb leeren Teetasse auf seinem Schreibtisch ausstreckte. „Nein", antwortete er, nahm einen kleinen Schluck des warmen Tees und stellte die Tasse wieder zurück. „Severus ist sehr selten draußen, wenn es der Unterricht nicht von ihm erfordert und wenn, dann nur in der Nacht…"

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen barg Airell Malfoy sein Gesicht in den Händen und gab sich damit eine Blöße, für die er sich, wenn er in diesem Moment klaren Verstandes gewesen wäre, wahrscheinlich bis zum nächsten Jahrhundert verflucht hätte. Da sein Verstand aber momentan völlig darauf bedacht war, die Panik in seinem Inneren zu bekämpfen und ihn so wenigstens ansatzweise souverän und ruhig wirken zu lassen, konnte er diese Reaktion nicht verhindern und tat damit etwas, was er normalerweise unter allen Umständen vermieden hätte. Aber was war in den letzten Jahren schon „normal"? Immer öfter fragte er sich in den letzten Wochen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Severus bei sich aufzunehmen. Nicht etwa, dass er an dem Jungen oder seinem Entschluss zweifelte, sondern deshalb, weil er an sich selbst zweifelte. Er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, niemals der Mensch sein zu können, der Severus geben konnte was er brauchte. Was zum einen daran lag, dass er diese Frage, so glaubte er, noch nicht einmal wirklich beantworten konnte. Was brauchte Severus Snape? Und war er der Mensch, der es ihm geben konnte? Er, der niemals im Stande gewesen war Gefühle zu zeigen, geschweige denn einem Menschen in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung diese entgegen zu bringen?

„Hör endlich auf, an Dir selbst zu zweifeln!", durchbrach die leise Stimme des Direktors seine Gedanken und Airell hob schwach den Kopf.

„Und wieder einmal hast Du meine Gedanken gelesen…! Bin ich so durchschaubar?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des alten Direktors, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, dass nicht. Aber ich kenne Dich jetzt seit einigen Jahren und weiß, worauf ich achten muss!"

Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen schlug Airell die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Das muss sich ändern! Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich auf jeden so durchsichtig wirken würde, wie auf Dich…!"

Ergeben schüttelte Dumbledore noch einmal den Kopf, unterließ jedoch jeden Versuch einer weiteren Erklärung. Stattdessen legte er wieder die Spitzen seiner langen, knöchrigen Finger zusammen, beobachtete Airell Malfoy genau und schwieg. In den sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers erschien ein leichtes Funkeln, für die meisten Menschen wahrscheinlich gar nicht erkennbar, und die sonst so feste Stimme klang ein wenig brüchig.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Nichts", antwortete der Direktor mit einem leichten Achselzucken.

„Nichts? Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!?", echote Airell ein wenig ungläubig und blinzelte einmal kurz.

„Doch. Im Moment würde es nichts bringen, wenn wir nach ihm suchen würden…"

Ein lautes Poltern war zu hören, als Airell blitzschnell aus dem Stuhl nach oben sprang, die Faust auf den Tisch schlug und dabei seine leere Teetasse zu Boden warf.

„Verdammt, Albus…Dumbledore! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Wer weiß, was er gerade in diesem Moment macht! Er könnte…"

Der Direktor schnitt Airell mit einer herrischen Handbewegung das Wort ab, erhob sich ebenfalls aus seinem Stuhl und blickte seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, was Du meinst, Airell! Aber was sollen wir Deiner Meinung nach tun? Du kennst Severus – wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere…"

Ein frustriertes Schnauben war die Antwort auf diesen Satz und mit einem dumpfen Laut ließ Airell sich kraftlos nach hinten fallen. Seine Arme hingen bewegungslos über den Stuhllehnen, während er die Beine weit von sich gestreckt hatte. Nichts erinnerte in diesem Moment an den kalten, gefühlslosen, stets perfekt wirkenden Airelll Malfoy, den die Zaubererwelt kannte und fürchtete. Jedes Wort, jede Bewegung zeigte seine Verzweiflung, seinen Schmerz…und seine Angst. Dumbledore wusste das und dennoch erstaunte es ihn. Er hatte Airell Malfoy noch nie zuvor so widersprüchlich gesehen wie in den letzten vier Jahren. Der Wechsel zwischen gefühlskalt und emotionsgeladen vollzog sich so schnell, dass man ihn nicht vorhersehen konnte und noch nie zuvor hatte Albus Dumbledore gewusst, dass es ein Geschöpf auf dieser Welt geben konnte, welches Airell Malfoy einmal etwas bedeuten würde. Und doch war es so, wie ihm gerade wieder einmal deutlich vor Augen geführt wurde.

Severus Snape mochte nichts davon wissen, doch es war mehr als ein Mal vorgekommen, dass das Oberhaupt der Malfoy Familie mitten in der Nacht nach Hogwarts geeilt war, wenn sein Schützling wieder einmal bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte. Er war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich am Horizont gezeigt hatten und er Gefahr lief, von Severus bemerkt zu werden. Albus verstand dieses „Versteckspiel" Airells nicht, doch er wollte sich nicht einmischen und war froh, dass Severus Snape jemanden gefunden hatte der…ja, der den Platz von Christian Keriann einnahm – oder es wenigstens versuchte.  
Er hatte mit Airell niemals über den verstorbenen Lehrer gesprochen, doch das Thema hing seit Jahren zwischen ihnen wie ein graues Tuch, welches die Sicht erschwerte und erst verschwand, wenn man es endlich berührte. Natürlich wusste der Direktor, dass er nicht ewig damit warten konnte, seine Hand nach dem kühlen Stoff auszustrecken, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fand er, dass er und auch Airell noch nicht bereit dazu waren…aber sie konnten es nicht mehr lange aufschieben… Sehr bald mussten sie alle darüber sprechen, ob mit oder ohne Severus, war noch genauso im Unklaren, wie der Zeitpunkt selbst. Aber es musste bald geschehen, sehr bald, denn die Zeit rann immer schneller durch ihre Finger und die Zeichen, dass etwas unsagbar Schlimmes geschehen würde, wurden immer deutlicher und ließen sich immer schwerer ignorieren.

_‚Doch für heute ist es genug!', _ermahnte der Direktor sich innerlich selbst zur Ruhe und nahm den letzten, nur noch lauwarmen Schluck Tee aus der dünnen Porzellantasse. Mit einem kurzen Schließen der Augen ließ er sich zurück in den knarrenden Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen, bedeutete Airell mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, es ihm gleichzutun und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Lass uns nicht mehr in vagen Vermutungen treiben, Airell!", versuchte er die düsteren Gedanken des Malfoy – Oberhauptes zu vertreiben, in dessen grauen Augen ein wahrer Sturm der Gefühle tobte.

„Severus wird zu Dir kommen, da bin ich mir sicher! Lass ihm noch etwas Zeit und er wird erkennen, dass Du ihm helfen wirst – dass Du ihm helfen möchtest!"

In einer kraftlosen, verzweifelten Geste, die niemand von Airell Malfoy jemals erwartet hätte, warf dieser seine Arme in die Luft und legte die inneren Handflächen über die geschlossenen Augen.

„Das lässt sich so leicht sagen…Albus! Aber Severus…ich…wir…"

Airell brach den Versuch einer Erklärung ab und verdeckte sein Gesicht weiterhin mit beiden Händen. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte ein stechender Schmerz und seine Glieder waren so schwer, dass er glaubte, sich niemals wieder aus dem Stuhl im Büro des Direktors erheben zu können. Seit Severus bei ihm war, fühlte er sich immer öfter kraftlos und in gewissem Maße auch machtlos. Airell hatte das Gefühl, irgendwie immer zu klein, zu langsam und zu schwach zu sein, um Severus Snape den Halt zu geben, den dieser brauchte, und das brachte ihn schier an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Er wollte endlich handeln und das Gefühl haben, etwas richtig zu machen, aber stattdessen schien ihm der Junge immer weiter zu entgleiten. In den letzten vier Jahren hatte er oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass Severus ihn an seiner Seite akzeptiert hatte und sie beide Seite an Seite gegen diese Welt kämpften, doch genau so oft befielen ihn tiefe Zweifel…

„Wie war er so?", stellte er endlich die Frage, die ihm seit vier Jahren den Schlaf raubte und ihn niemals wirklich zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Die Augen hatte er noch immer geschlossen und seine Hände verdeckten noch immer die von Müdigkeit schweren Lider.

Diese Frage war es auch, die Albus Dumbledore im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Luft zum atmen nahm. Die bis dahin nach außen gezeigte Selbstsicherheit war verschwunden und die sonst so blau funkelnden Augen hinter den goldenen, halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern wirkten von einer Sekunde auf die andere matt und glanzlos.

Der Direktor blinzelte einmal kurz, da er nicht so genau wusste, ob Airell nun zu ihm, oder vielleicht nur zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte. Und wen meinte dieser mit „er"? Eine vage Vermutung zog durch den Geist des alten Direktors, doch er wollte dieser Vermutung nur ungerne gestatten, eine genauere Form anzunehmen. Deshalb schwieg er einige Augenblicke, ließ seine blauen, nur schwach funkelnden Augen durch den Raum gleiten und traf schließlich auf sturmgraue Augen, die ihn abwartend musterten und in denen die Gefühle so deutlich zu lesen waren, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise, ließ die noch immer im Raum stehende Frage sich mit seinem Schweigen doch nicht vertreiben. Er hatte gehofft, diese Unterhaltung noch etwas hinauszögern zu können, denn er wusste bis heute nicht wirklich, was er auf die vielen Fragen antworten sollte, die im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre entstanden waren. Wie oft hatte er die letzten Wochen und Monate im dritten Schuljahr von Severus Snape in Gedanken noch einmal erlebt? Wie oft sah er die Beiden noch heute in der Großen Halle sitzen, ganz so, als wäre das damals alles nicht geschehen?

Er selbst hatte die Geschehnisse niemals wirklich verarbeitet, denn zu wenig hatte er darüber gewusst – wusste er bis heute. Was war es gewesen, was Severus Snape und Christian Keriann verbunden hatte? Hatte es so etwas wie „Verbundenheit" zwischen den Beiden überhaupt gegeben? Oder war es am Ende doch nur ein etwas zu enges Lehrer – Schüler – Verhältnis gewesen? Konnte man überhaupt von „Verhältnis" sprechen, ohne, dass man wieder etwas in die Sache hineininterpretierte, von dem man nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprach? Und, wenn man schon bei dem heiklen Thema „Wahrheit" war: Was war damals wirklich geschehen?  
Albus Dumbledore schloss gequält die Augen, als sein Geist erneut keine Ruhe fand und eine Frage nach der anderen durch seinen Kopf zog, einen Schmerz zurück lassend wie der Hieb eines geschliffenen Schwertes.

„Direktor?", hörte er die leicht ungehaltene Stimme von Airell Malfoy wie durch einen laut rauschenden Wasserfall hindurch und musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um seinen unruhigen Blick erneut auf sein Gegenüber zu lenken.

„Entschuldige bitte, Airell, aber ich…ich habe das alles selbst niemals wirklich verstanden und suche selbst nach so vielen Antworten, dass…" Er brach ab und ließ das Ende des Satzes unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen.

Airell Malfoy nickte verstehend, dankbar dieses Zeichen von Hilflosigkeit seitens des Direktors aufnehmend. Sie beide waren Männer in Führungspositionen, von denen man annahm, dass nichts und niemand sie jemals aus der Ruhe bringen könnte. Die Menschen vertrauten sich ihrer Führung an, wenn auch in völlig unterschiedlichen Lebenssituationen, aber dennoch waren sich Airell Malfoy und Albus Dumbledore in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Und beide waren sie die einzigen Menschen in Severus Snapes' Leben, die versuchten, dem verzweifelten Jungen ein Anker zu sein und ihm Halt zu geben.

_‚Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ' _dachte Airell und verzog leicht das Gesicht, da er über diese doch so offensichtliche Tatsache bisher noch nicht einmal ansatzweise nachgedacht hatte, _‚sind wir uns sogar verdammt ähnlich…irgendwie doch ein wenig…erschreckend?'_

Doch er unterließ es, diesen Gedanken dem Direktor gegenüber laut auszusprechen, denn auch, wenn man sie beide vielleicht als etwas mehr als „flüchtige Bekannte" bezeichnen konnte, ging er dennoch nicht so weit, Albus Dumbledore als seinen „Freund" zu bezeichnen. Ein Malfoy hatte keine Freunde…und ein Malfoy brauchte keine Freunde, davon einmal ganz abgesehen.

_‚Bist Du dir da wirklich so sicher? ',_ meldete sich eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Airell jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. Stattdessen war es nun an ihm, tiefer als eigentlich beabsichtigt zu seufzen und sich mit einem lauten Kratzen von Holz auf Stein aus seinem Stuhl zu erheben. Sein Blick begegnete noch einmal den immer noch glanzlosen Augen des Direktors und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rau, als er sprach:

„Und Du bist dir vollkommen sicher, dass ich…nicht nach ihm suchen sollte?"

Es behagte Airell ganz und gar nicht, dass Schloss so tatenlos zu verlassen, hatte er sich zuvor doch noch fest vorgenommen, heute endlich etwas Klarheit in den Nebel der Vergangenheit zu bringen. Wie es schien, wieder einmal vergebens. Auch Dumbledore erhob sich, versuchte sich an einem leichten Lächeln und streckte Airell bereits die Hand zum Abschied entgegen, als dieser noch einmal aufsah, die Geste damit nicht erwiderte.

„Warum hattest Du mich eigentlich her bestellt?"

Langsam kehrte ein Bruchteil des Funkelns in die Augen des Direktors zurück, während das leichte Lächeln nun nicht mehr so gestellt wirkte wie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor.

„Ich werde langsam vergesslich, wie es aussieht! Ich bin eben auch nicht mehr der Jüngste…!"

Airell entschied sich dazu, diese Bemerkungen unkommentiert zu lassen und wartete an diesem Tag nicht das erste Mal auf eine Antwort des Direktors. Dieser quittierte das so malfoy – typische Verhalten mit einem noch breiteren Lächeln, welches nun auch seine Augen wieder vollkommen erreicht hatte.

„Du weißt, dass die siebten Klassen vor vierzehn Tagen eine Art ‚Vorprüfung' in einigen Fächern gemacht haben!?"

Airell nickte und meinte mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken: „Ich habe davon gehört. Ein Versuch des Ministeriums, immerhin den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie sich um die Bildung junger Hexen und Zauberer bemühen. So weit ich weiß, wurden diese ‚Vorprüfungen', wie Du sie nennst, in den Fächern Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke absolviert!?"

„Wie ich sehe, hat Dir Severus bereits alles darüber erzählt und ich kann Dir nun anvertrauen, dass Severus nicht nur in Zaubertränke überragende Leistungen erzielt hat…"

Airell spürte ein Gefühl von Wärme durch seinen ganzen Körper strömen und wusste, dass es nichts anderes war als purer Stolz und Freude. Natürlich wusste er um die Begabungen von Severus und war sich völlig im Klaren darüber, dass sein Schützling hochbegabt war.

_‚Der Hauptgrund, warum der Dunkle Lord ihn auf seiner Seite haben wollte…'_

Auch diesen Gedanken verbannte er in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes und hoffte, dass seinem Gesicht nicht anzumerken war, worüber er gerade nachgedacht hatte. Doch scheinbar hatte er Glück und dem Direktor war nur der Stolz aufgefallen, der für einen kurzen Moment in den nun wieder kalten, grauen Augen aufgeglommen hatte.

„Da Du es ohnehin heute oder morgen erfahren wirst, wollte ich es Dir selbst sagen und diese erfreuliche Nachricht mit der Frage verbinden, ob Du für Severus schon irgendwelche Pläne hast, was er nach der Schule machen wird!?"

Airell spürte, wie seine Gesichtszüge drohten ihm nun gänzlich zu entgleisen und er betete zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Mächten, die ihm in diesem Moment einfielen, dass seine Maske auch jetzt noch saß. Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr perfekt, aber hoffentlich noch gut genug, um Albus Dumbledore zu täuschen. Natürlich hatten er und Severus Pläne, aber es gab da schließlich noch jemanden in ihrem Leben - ‚Oder vielmehr „Etwas"!' durchzog ein weiterer, flüchtiger Gedanke seinen Geist -, der über kurz oder lang entscheiden würde, was nach der Schule mit Severus geschah. Aus diesem und einigen anderen, wichtigen Gründen hatte Airell seinen Schützling nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen, um mit ihm dort alles Weitere zu besprechen, doch das ging den Direktor von Hogwarts natürlich nicht das Geringste an.

„Er wird nach der Schule die Richtung einschlagen können, die er möchte und ich denke, ziemlich richtig zu liegen, wenn ich sage, dass diese aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit dem Studium der Zaubertränke zusammen hängen wird!", antwortete Airell stattdessen und wandte sich, ohne die noch immer ausgestreckte Hand des Dumbledores' zu ergreifen, zum gehen.

Ein lautes Räuspern ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung inne halten und mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue drehte Airell sich noch einmal halb um.

„Was gibt es denn noch? Wenn ich schon nicht nach ihm suchen darf und Du mir auf meine Fragen bezüglich dieses Professors keine Antworten gibst, habe ich hier nichts mehr zu schaffen…!", erwiderte er ungehaltener als eigentlich beabsichtigt und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen.

Der Direktor runzelte leicht die Stirn und machte Anstalten, um seinen Schreibtisch herum zu kommen, doch nach wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen, blinzelte einmal kurz und bedachte Airell schließlich mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

„Was ist los, Airell?"

Im Zweifelsfall war Flucht immer noch die beste Möglichkeit, ungelegen Fragen zu entgehen, auch, wenn ein Malfoy normalerweise niemals auch nur einen flüchtigen Gedanken an eine Flucht verschwendete, sondern die direkte Konfrontation suchte, doch Airell musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn die vergangenen Stunden doch ziemlich geschafft hatten und nun ihren Preis forderten. Er fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise schlapp, ausgelaugt und unendlich alt. Seine Nerven waren extrem angespannt und es brauchte nicht mehr viel, um ihn die Fassung verlieren zu lassen. Doch dieses letzte Anzeichen von Schwäche wollte er sich vor Dumbledore nicht auch noch erlauben und so beließ er es lediglich bei einem knappen Kopfschütteln, einem leise gezischten „Nichts!" und wandte sich mit wehendem Umhang um. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass der Direktor seinen beinahe schon überstürzt zu nennenden Aufbruch alles andere als gut heißen würde, doch darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Er musste dieses Schloss jetzt erst einmal verlassen, wieder zu seiner alten Ruhe finden und sich dann überlegen, wie weiter zu handeln war. Auch, wenn ihm dieser Plan überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch im Moment war Airell nicht mehr im Stande, auch nur einen einzigen, klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen und ein altbekanntes Pochen zeugte von den Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon sehr bald heimsuchen würden.

_‚Was für ein Morgen!',_ dachte Airell, während er, ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss zu werfen, die Ländereien mit ausladenden Schritten überquerte, den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes erreichte und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, um an die Grenze des Apparierschutzes zu gelangen.

To be continued…

* * *

_Reinadoreen und Sturmwarnung: _Ich danke Euch beiden für eure Reviews! Immerhin zwei Leute, die die Fortsetzung aktiv zu verflogen scheinen, obwohl vorher so eine große Nachfrage bestand...aber umso wertvoller sind die wenigen Leser :-)! Habt Dank für euer Interesse!

_Sturmwarnung: _Hast Du meine Nachrichten bezüglich des Bildes eigentlich nicht bekommen? _einmal leise anfragt und eine Schüssel Kekse rüberschiebt_


	6. Chapter 5

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

Severus Snape versuchte noch enger an die harte, kalte Wand in seinem Rücken zurück zu weichen, doch die dunkle Nische, in der er sich befand, gab nicht mehr Platz her. Einzig und allein der Tatsache, dass er so extrem dünn war, hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt in diesen Spalt, der die Bezeichnung „Nische" eigentlich gar nicht mehr verdient hatte, hineinpasste. Seine Hände zitterten und mehr als einmal erlag er beinahe der Versuchung, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, doch die übrigen Schüler, die nichts ahnend an ihm vorbei gingen, hätten diese Bewegung sicherlich bemerkt und alles wäre umsonst gewesen. Denn niemals dürften sie ihn hier so sehen…!

Nachdem er am späten Mittag dem heutigen Unterricht beigewohnt hatte, waren natürlich wieder Black, Potter und Konsorten zur Stelle gewesen, um ihm das Leben weiter schwer zu machen und noch ehe er überhaupt hatte reagieren können, hatte man ihn bereits Hals über Kopf an die Decke des Klassenraumes gezaubert und den Inhalt seiner Tasche aus dem Fenster geworfen. Natürlich hatten sie alle lauthals gelacht und keiner von ihnen war eingeschritten, um ihm zu helfen. Sie hatten sich über seine abgegriffenen, teilweise ziemlich kaputten Bücher amüsiert und sie, lediglich mit den Fingerspitzen festhaltend, durch die Reihen gehen lassen, damit jeder seinen beißenden Kommentar hatte abgeben können. Das alleine wäre Severus ziemlich egal gewesen. Oben im Schlafsaal hatte er alle Bücher ein zweites Mal, in tadellosem, einwandfreiem Zustand, die Airell ihm am Anfang des Schuljahres gekauft hatte, doch es war wie mit seiner Kleidung: aus irgendeinem, ihm selbst unbegreiflichen Grund, weigerte sich etwas in ihm standhaft, die neuen, makellosen Sachen von Airell zu benutzen und stattdessen machte er sich am Anfang jeden Schuljahres die Mühe, heimlich in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und alle Bücher in einem alten, schmuddeligen Laden ein zweites Mal zu kaufen. Das war das einzige, wofür er etwas von dem Geld ausgab, welches Airell ihm schickt, um sich während des Schuljahres Dinge, die er benötigte, selbst zu kaufen. Warum er das tat, wusste Severus selbst nicht, zumal er dafür ja auch das Geld von Airell ausgab, doch es wiederstrebte ihm, mit neuen Büchern gesehen zu werden.

Seine Handlungen ergaben, auch für ihn selbst, einfach keinen Sinn, doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich vorstellte, mit der teuren, eleganten Kleidung in den Unterricht zu gehen oder etwas anderes, als abgegriffene, alte Bücher zu benutzen, blockierte Irgendetwas in ihm völlig und führte dazu, dass er unfähig war, sich zu bewegen. Es war, als hätte man einen Ganzkörperfluch auf ihn gelegt ohne, dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte. Seine Kehle war dann wie zugeschnürt, seine Glieder unfähig sich zu rühren und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich irgendwie…taub an – wie gelähmt eben.

Das, was Severus jedoch so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, woran er aber selbst Schuld war, war der Kommentar eines Slytherins, der das Schauspiel am Mittag mit einem hämischen Grinsen beobachtet, schließlich aber mit einem Stirnrunzeln gemeint hatte:

„_Ich verstehe dich echt nicht, Snape. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass ein angesehener Zauberer wie Airell Malfoy jemanden wie Dich adoptieren kann und dann auch noch zulässt, dass Du in solchen Klamotten rum läufst und diese -, "_ er hielt Severus' beinahe auseinander fallende Version von „Verwandlung: Der Vertiefungsband" in die Höhe und lautes Lachen war die Folge, „- _‚Bücher' benutzt! Einem Zauberer in seiner Position sollte klar sein, dass das kein gutes Licht auf ihn wirft und nicht gerade förderlich für…das Geschäft ist!" _

Zu dieser Zeit hatte Severus noch immer in der Luft gehangen, damit beschäftigt, wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken, dass er über solchen „Späßen" stand, doch dieser Kommentar war es gewesen, der ihn schließlich hatte die Fassung verlieren lassen. Vor seinen Augen war eine glühend rote, alles verzehrende Flamme erschienen, seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war lautes Schreien hinter ihm, während er keuchend durch die Gänge lief und ein Versteck suchte.

Nun stand er hier, halb verdeckt hinter einer rostigen Rüstung und versuchte, seinen zitternden Körper zu beruhigen und gedanklich zu rekonstruieren, was geschehen war. Er vermutete, dass man schon nach ihm suchen würde und hoffte, dass ihm wenigstens noch etwas Zeit blieb, um sich soweit zu sammeln, dass man ihm seine Verwirrung, seine Angst, aber auch seine Scham nicht mehr ansah. Er schämte sich dafür, Airell durch sein Verhalten dermaßen in Verruf gebracht zu haben und noch mehr schämte er sich dafür, schon wieder zum Gespött der ganzen Schule geworden zu sein. Wann würde er sich endlich gegen sie behaupten können? Wann würde endlich er es sein, der über ihre Niederlage lachte, und nicht umgekehrt?

Jahrelanger Spott, Verachtung und Hass hatten dazu geführt, dass dieses Feuer in Severus immer stärker geworden war und heute war geschehen, was er schon lange befürchtet hatte – er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Aber was genau war geschehen?

Severus schloss seine müden, schweren Augenlider und gestattete es sich schließlich doch, erschöpft an der kalten Wand nach unten zu sinken. Sollten sie ihn doch sehen, ihm war es gleich…

Er kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass bunte Sterne begannen vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu tanzen. Was war geschehen, nach diesem einen Kommentar, der ihn mehr getroffen hatte, als es jedes andere Wort jemals gekonnt hätte?

Vor seinem inneren Auge begannen sich Bilder zu formen. Erst undeutlich, schemenhaft, doch langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich aus dem Fluch, mit dem man ihn belegt hatte, zu befreien und war mit einer fließenden Bewegung, die er selbst seinem geschwächten Körper niemals zugetraut hätte, auf dem Boden aufgekommen. Er konnte sich noch an die verdutzten, verwunderten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler erinnern, als er auch schon Sirius Black inmitten der Menge entdeckt hatte, den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben, der Severus wenige Sekunden zuvor an der Decke hatte schweben lassen.

Dann war es auf einmal noch stärker geworden, dieses lodernde Feuer in ihm.

Alles schien auf einmal in ein rotes Licht getaucht worden zu sein, während er seine eigene Hand wie automatisch gehoben hatte, ohne die Bewegung überhaupt bewusst auszuführen und schließlich war es Black gewesen, der mit einem keuchenden Laut gegen die nächste Wand geflogen und nach Luft ringend an ihr herunter gerutscht war. Potter hatte sich sogleich auf Severus stürzen wollen, um seinen Freund zu rächen, doch auch er hatte auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut war aus seinem Mund gelaufen, daran konnte Severus sich noch genau erinnern…

Daraufhin waren die anderen Schüler ängstlich vor ihm zurückgewichen und das nächste, an das Severus sich erinnern konnte, waren seine eigenen Schritte, die von den Wänden widerhallten, während er nicht wusste, wohin er eigentlich lief. Weg. Nur weg von hier, das hatte er gewusst – und war schließlich hier gelandet.

„Oh Merlin, " stöhnte er leise, während er die immer noch leicht zitternden Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlug, „was passiert hier nur?"

„Du verlierst dich selbst!", war die unerwartete Antwort, woraufhin Severus ruckartig den Kopf hoch und schon dabei war, panisch aufzuspringen, als eine warme Hand ihn am Unterarm packte und daran hinderte, zum zweiten Mal heute davon zu laufen.

„Professor…ich…", stammelte Severus in einem halblauten Versuch, sich zu erklären und bemühte sich immer noch, aus dem festen Griff um sein Handgelenk zu entkommen, doch vergebens. Man hatte ihn gefunden – natürlich hatte man das – aber warum musste es gerade _er_ sein? Bis heute wusste Severus Snape nicht, was genau er von Albus Dumbledore halten sollte, doch fest stand, dass er in der Gegenwart des Direktors immer den Drang verspürte, sich noch weiter in den Schatten zu verstecken. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, seine Maske auch gegenüber Albus Dumbledore aufrecht zu erhalten. Er kam sich noch unwürdiger, niedriger und abstoßender vor, wenn er den blauen Augen des Direktors begegnete und schaffte es niemals, seinen Blick zu heben. Er konnte es einfach nicht – und so versagte er auch dieses Mal.

Severus versteckte sich hinter einem Vorhang fettiger, schwarzer Haare, während er irgendeinen Punkt auf dem Boden fixierte und abwartete, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Seine Stimme schien verschwunden und das Zittern seines Körpers schien noch eine Spur schlimmer geworden zu sein. Zu seiner Verblüffung wurde die Umklammerung an seinem Handgelenk lockerer, bis sich schließlich ganz verschwand und ihn damit freigab. Er hätte weglaufen können, so wie er es zuvor im Klassenraum bereits getan hatte – und doch blieb er stehen, den Blick immer noch in einer irgendwie ergebenen Haltung auf den Boden gerichtet. Das leise Rascheln von Stoff verriet ihm, dass der Direktor sich genau dort hingesetzt hatte, wo er zuvor gesessen hatte und verwundert riskierte Severus einen flüchtigen Blick in eben diese Richtung.

Prompt fand er sich mit eben jenen blauen Augen konfrontiert und wandte sein Gesicht ruckartig wieder ab. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Was sagen? Wie würde es nun weitergehen?

Der Direktor nahm ihm die Entscheidungen ab, indem er mit leiser, aber dennoch fester Stimme „Setz dich bitte, Severus!" sagte und dabei mit einer angedeuteten Handbewegung neben sich zeigte. Severus schluckte kurz, versucht den Klos in seinem Hals so zu vertreiben und ließ sich schließlich auf die Knie sinken, noch immer, ohne den Blick zu heben. Seine Knochen protestierten gegen diese unsanfte Behandlung, doch Severus ignorierte diesen Einwand geflissentlich. Er verlange seinem Körper zu viel ab, dass wusste er, und schon bald würde er dafür zahlen müssen, doch im Moment gab es Wichtigeres, um das er sich Gedanken machen musste. Würde der Direktor ihn von der Schule verweisen? Sicherlich, denn immerhin hatte er zwei Gryffindors angegriffen und es war allgemein bekannt, dass auch Albus Dumbledore ein ehemaliger Gryffindor war. Natürlich würde er die Schuld niemals bei Black und Potter suchen und so blieb ihn wieder einmal nur die Schurkenrolle als fieser, gemeiner, schleimiger Slytherin…

„Du verstrickst Dich in Vorurteile, mein lieber Severus!", ermahnte der Direktor ihn leise und Severus blinzelte einmal kurz, bevor er wütend den Kopf hob.

„Lesen Sie etwa meine Gedanken?", fauchte er und verschwunden war die beinahe unterwürfig zu nennende Kopfhaltung. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten böse und er verzog seine bleichen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich, was den Direktor scheinbar belustigte, denn ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein, mein lieber Severus, aber deine Gedanken sind Dir so deutlich auf dem Gesicht geschrieben, als hättest Du zu mir gesprochen! Ich würde deine Gedanken niemals gegen deinen Willen lesen, so etwas macht man nicht!"

Severus schnaubte einmal kurz, doch es schien, als sei die unsichtbare Barriere zwischen ihnen ein wenig niedriger geworden. Nichts desto trotz dauerte es noch einige Augenblicke, bis das wütende Funkeln in Severus' Augen so weit verschwunden war, dass der Direktor sicher sein konnte, die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Schülers zu haben. Er wusste natürlich, wie leicht reizbar Severus Snape war, doch in den letzten Monaten und Jahren war es noch schwieriger geworden, an ihn heran zu kommen, beinahe unmöglich, und so setzte der Direktor seine ganzen Hoffnungen in dieses Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Dafür war es wichtig, dass Severus sich nicht zu sehr in seinen Gefühlen verlor, denn nach allem, was man ihm berichtet hatte, waren diese Gefühle alles andere als gut und würden unweigerlich dazu führen, dass er den Jungen verlor – und das konnte er nicht zulassen! Niemals! Keinen einzigen seiner Schüler konnte Albus Dumbledore so einfach der Dunkelheit überlassen und zudem war er es einem ehemaligen Kollegen und Freund schuldig, ein Auge auf Severus Snape zu haben. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er und auch die anderen Lehrer in der Vergangenheit viele Fehler gemacht hatten, wenn es um den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin ging, doch die Hoffnung starb bekanntlich zuletzt und etwas in ihm hoffte immer noch, dass er nicht zu spät kam, um diese so zerbrechliche Seele zu retten – denn das würde er sich niemals verzeihen können!

Er beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung des Jungen genau, während er seine Stimme absichtlich so leise hielt, wie es ihm nur möglich war.

„Was ist geschehen, Severus? Was haben Sirius und James getan, das dich so verärgert hat?"

Noch bevor er den Satz ganz zu Ende gesprochen hatte wusste der Direktor, dass er völlig falsch angefangen hatte…

„Was sie getan haben?", schrie Severus mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme und sprang so schnell auf, dass sämtliche Knochen knackten und kurz ein leichter Schatten des Schmerzes über sein Gesicht huschte, der jedoch gleich darauf verschwand, als hätte es ihn niemals gegeben. Vorbei war es mit seiner unsicheren Haltung, dem gesenkten Kopf und dem Schweigen. Das lodernde Feuer war zurück gekehrt, stärker noch als zuvor im Klassenraum, und Severus war nicht mehr fähig, die alles verzehrenden Flammen zurück zu halten…es war zu spät.

„Sie fragen mich wirklich, was Sirius Black und James Potter getan haben? Das kann einfach nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Dumbledore! All die Jahre haben sie und die anderen Lehrer nur zugesehen! Niemals haben Sie etwas unternommen, um mir zu helfen und jetzt sitzen Sie hier und fragen tatsächlich, was sie getan haben?"

Die Stimme des Slytherins schien sich beinahe zu überschlagen und sein ganzer Körper begann von neuem, unnatürlich stark zu zittern. Natürlich entging das dem Direktor nicht und er runzelte besorgt die Stirn, sagte jedoch vorerst nichts dazu.

„Bitte beruhige Dich, Severus. Ich bin hier, um mit Dir über all das zu sprechen! Ich weiß, dass wir alle Fehler gemacht haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass alles verloren ist! Bitte erkläre mir, was eben in dem Klassenraum geschehen ist, damit ich Dir helfen kann…"

„Helfen? Wieso wollen gerade Sie mir auf einmal helfen? Wieso haben Sie mir nicht geholfen, als ich es gebraucht hätte? Damals – nicht heute!?"

In einer hilflosen Geste senkte nun auch der Direktor den Kopf und seine Stimme wurde noch leiser, war jetzt kaum noch zu verstehen.

„Wie gesagt: Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht, ich vor allen Dingen. Es war meine Pflicht, Dir zu helfen und ich…"

„Oh bitte, jetzt erzählen Sie mir nichts von Fehlern und Pflichten! Ich bin es leid, mir Ihre Entschuldigungen anhören zu müssen und erst recht bin ich es leid, immer nur das Opfer zu sein! Black und Potter haben es übertrieben, wieder einmal, und ich habe ihnen nur gegeben, was sie verdient haben!"

Severus schien sich völlig in Rage geschrien zu haben, denn er ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass die Knöchel unnatürlich hart hervorstachen und sein ganzer Körper begann, immer stärker zu beben, während seine Stimme immer rauer und höher wurde. Es schien, als hätte er vollkommen die Gewalt über sich verloren und langsam begann der Direktor zu begreifen, was eben dort unten in den Kerkern geschehen war…und was gerade dabei war, zu geschehen…

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was da eben so genau passiert ist, aber was auch immer es war, es wurde Zeit dazu! Sie haben es verdient – sie alle! Für die ganzen Jahre, in denen sie mich ausgelacht haben, für alles, was sie mir angetan haben! Das und noch viel mehr haben sie verdient, denn ich hasse sie! Hören Sie das, Dumbledore? Ich HASSE sie alle!"

Albus Dumbledore war vollkommen perplex von dem, was sich hier vor ihm abspielte und absolut unfähig, sich zu rühren. So kalt und unnahbar Severus Snape sonst immer erschien, alle diese Gefühle hatten sich innerhalb von Jahren angestaut und begannen nun, an die Oberfläche zu brechen. Und das mit einer Kraft, der Severus unmöglich etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte und unter deren Druckwelle er zusammenbrach…

Dumbledore wusste nicht, wie er in diesem Moment reagieren sollte und es war, als wäre sein ganzer Körper erstarrt. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er unfähig, sich zu rühren und starrte Severus von unten herauf an, während es hinter seiner Stirn fieberhaft arbeitete. Er musste unbedingt etwas unternehmen! Er konnte es doch nicht zulassen, die die ganze Situation so dermaßen eskalierte…!

Allein die Tatsache, dass Severus auf einmal verstummt war, ließ ihn kurz blinzeln, doch sofort schellten bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken. Severus schien wie hypnotisiert durch ihn hindurch zu schauen und sein ganzer Körper schwankte vor zu zurück. Schweiß lief sein bleiches Gesicht hinab und sein Blick flackerte.

„Severus, geht es Dir nicht gut? Severus, sag doch etwas…!"

Er wollte schon aufstehen und einen Schritt auf Severus zumachen, doch in diesem Moment schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und wich vor dem Direktor zurück.

„Bleiben Sie weg von mir - sie alle! Fassen Sie mich nicht an, hören Sie?! FASSEN SIE MICH NICHT AN!"

Sein Blick glitt panisch von rechts nach links und in den schwarzen Augen tobte ein wahrer Sturm von Gefühlen, während sein Körper sich wie unter einem unsichtbaren Schlag zusammenkrümmte und Severus mit einem erstickten Schrei zu Boden stürzte. Sofort war der Direktor bei ihm, fasste den zitternden Körper zu beiden Seiten und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Schülers zurück zu erlangen, doch vergebens. Die Augenlider flatterten, röchelnd schnappte Severus nach Luft und fing nun an, wie von Sinnen um sich zu schlagen, während er in den Armen des Direktors halb zusammen brach.

„Bei Merlin, Severus! Was ist los?"

Schweiß bildete sich auf der Stirn des Schülers und Dumbledore überlegte nicht mehr lange, hob den dürren Körper hoch und lief mit dem sich immer noch aufbäumenden Severus Richtung Krankenflügel. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sich das röchelnde Luftholen in ein panisches Kreischen änderte und Severus sich so stark gegen die Berührungen wehrte, dass der Direktor ihn beinahe fallen gelassen hätte. Den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht nicht weiter beachtend drückte er den viel zu schmalen Körper noch enger an sich, während er einen Gang nach dem anderen hinter sich ließ und zu allen ihm bekannten Mächten betete, sie mögen ihn den Krankenflügel bald erreichen lassen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier gerade geschehen war, doch Severus' Körper schien zu glühen, das konnte er selbst durch den Stoff ihrer beider Kleidung hindurch spüren.

Schon bald versagte ihm die Stimme und die Schreie wurden zu einem undeutlichen Krächzen. Klassentüren wurden aufgerissen und Köpfe schauten heraus, um zu sehen, was denn einen solchen Lärm verursachte, doch Dumbledore kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und war nur darauf fixiert, den Körper in seinen Armen nicht los zu lassen und den Krankenflügel zu erreichen, der mit einem Mal am anderen Ende des Schlosses zu sein schien.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so erschien es ihm, hatte er endlich die Tür erreicht, warf sich mit der Schulter dagegen und stolperte krachend in das Reich von Poppy Pomfrey. Diese kam auch sogleich stirnrunzelnd aus ihrem Büro, doch als sie den Direktor mit dem sich windenden Bündel schwarzen Stoffes auf seinen Armen erblickte, wurde ihr Blick ernst, sie deutete auf das nächst beste Bett neben sich um brachte nur ein knappes „Legen Sie ihn dort hin!" heraus, bevor ein erneuter Schrei den ganzen Raum erfüllte und beide Professoren erschrocken zusammen zuckten, als Glas zersprang und silbrig – weiß schimmernden Scherben den Boden des Krankenflügels bedeckten.

To be continued...

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Art der Geschichte: Mehrteiler

Genre: Drama

Autor: Josephine

Betaleserin: Shelley

Titel: Expecto Patronum 2: Schattenjahre

* * *

Die Nacht war mit peitschenden Schwingen über Hogwarts hereingebrochen und hatte ein Unwetter mit sich gebracht, unter dem die hohen Türme und Zinnen des Schlosses zu erzittern schienen. Der Wind heulte sein klagendes Lied und selbst die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald schienen zu ächzen und zu klagen. Ihre Kronen hatten in den letzten Wochen fast vollständig das schützende Laub eingebüßt und so waren es die bloßen Äste, die im Sturm klapperten und gegeneinander schlugen. Der Himmel war von schweren, dunklen Wolken verhangen und wahre Sturzbäche eiskalten Regenwassers schienen sich aus ihnen zu ergießen.

Bei diesem Wetter wagte sich kein Tier, geschweige denn ein Mensch nach draußen und dennoch gab es eine einzelne Bewegung auf den Ländereien der Schule. Am Rande des großen Sees bewegte sich ein dunkler Schatten mit schnellen Schritten durch das Unwetter, das Gesicht unter einer tiefen Kapuze verborgen und den Körper mit aller Kraft gegen den Wind nach vorne gelehnt, um weniger Widerstand zu bieten. Nur ein einziges Mal blickte die Gestalt sich um. Als sie an der großen, steinernen Treppe angekommen war, die zum Hauptportal des Schlosses führte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, schien ihn über den Waldrand schweifen zu lassen und setzte dann ihren Weg fort. Das große Tor schwang mit einem leisen Quietschen auf, herabgefallenes Laub, Dreck und Wasser fanden ihren Weg ins Innere und mit einem dumpfen Laut rastete das magische Schloss schließlich wieder ein und versperrte dem Unwetter den Zutritt in die nächtlichen, leeren Hallen.

o O o

Müde beobachtete Poppy Pomfrey, wie ihr derzeitiger Patient, Severus Snape, seinen Kopf immer wieder von rechts nach links warf, die Lippen zu einem stummen Schrei formte und dann, wie durch Geisterhand, wieder völlig ruhig, beinahe regungslos, hätte sich die weiße Decke des Krankenbettes nicht kaum wahrnehmbar bewegt, dalag. Verzweifelt fuhr sich die Heilerin über die geschlossenen Augen und lauschte für einen kurzen Augenblick dem Tosen des Windes und dem lauten Prasseln der Regentropfen gegen die großen Fenster der Krankenstation, bevor sie sich mit zügigen Bewegungen erhob, die wenigen Schritte hinüber zu Severus Snape ging und ihm die Hand auf die bleiche, schweißnasse Stirn legte.

„Er glüht noch immer!", murmelte sie leise, während sie sich nach hinten umwandte und eine der vielen, kleinen Flaschen nahm, die auf dem Beistelltisch standen. Direkt daneben lag eine Spritze, die sie ebenfalls ergriff und mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Das schwache Licht der wenigen Kerzen, die sie im Raum verteilt hatte, fiel auf die hauchdünne, lange Nadel und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von Snape gehört zu haben, doch als sie sich wieder umwandte und ihm in das schmale, schneeweiße Gesicht blickte, lag er immer noch so bewegungslos vor ihr wie zuvor.

So etwas hatte sie noch niemals gesehen, geschweige denn davon auch nur gehört und sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf die Symptome reagieren sollte. Das Fieber, so hatte sie gedacht, könne man mit den richtigen Tränken senken, doch sobald sich eine scheinbare Verbesserung bemerkbar machte dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Fieberschübe mit teilweise doppelter Intensität wieder kamen.

„_Es sieht beinahe so aus, als wäre er auf irgendeine Art und Weise resistent gegen die Tränke!", _hatte sie vor zwei Tagen noch zum Direktor gesagt, der täglich am Bett des Jungen saß und mit ihr zusammen auf eine Besserung hoffte - doch bisher vergebens. Damals war ihr diese Vermutung absurd erschienen, doch seit gestern verabreichte sie dem Jungen die Tränke mit Hilfe einer Spritze und die Resultate waren dennoch dieselben. Konnte man gegen Tränke wirklich so stark resistent werden? Sie hatte mit dem Direktor nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, da sie beide diese Möglichkeit sofort wieder verworfen hatten, doch langsam wusste sie sich nicht mehr weiter zu helfen und ihre anfänglich schwach erscheinenden Erklärungsversuche schienen immer mehr an Gestalt anzunehmen.

Genau so wenig wusste Dumbledore über jene Dinge Bescheid, die sie auf den Armen Severus Snapes entdeckt hatte. Ihre Schweigepflicht verbot es ihr, mit jemanden darüber zu reden, bevor sie nicht mit Severus Snape selbst gesprochen hatte, solange sein gesundheitlicher Zustand nicht davon abhing und es gab im Moment ganz andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern mussten! Dennoch würde sie mit ihm darüber reden müssen und früher oder später auch mit dem Direktor, denn sie kannte Severus Snape inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser sich nicht helfen lassen würde. Von Niemandem und von ihr am aller wenigstens!

Madame Pomfrey wollte gerade dem Ärmel des weißen Nachtgewandes hochschieben, als hinter ihr an der Tür ein lautes Klopfen zu hören war, welches sie merklich zusammenzucken ließ. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn und wollte es schon als Einbildung abtun, denn draußen wütete das Unwetter ebenfalls mit einer unnatürlichen Lautstärke, sodass es auch ein gegen das Fenster geflogener Ast hätte sein können, als das Geräusch erneut erklang. Sie legte die Spritze zusammen mit der kleinen Flasche auf den Beistelltisch zurück, versicherte sich noch einmal, dass Snapes Arme auf vollkommen bedeckt waren und drehte sich schließlich um.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür überlegte sie fieberhaft, wer denn dieser Besucher zu so später Stunde sein könnte, doch ihr wollte einfach keine passende Idee einfallen. Albus und Minerva hätten beide nicht auf diese Weise geklopft, da sie um den schlechten, gesundheitlichen Zustand Severus Snapes wussten. Dieser war auch der Grund dafür, dass Madame Pomfrey eine leichte Wut in sich aufwallen spürte, denn niemand hatte das Recht, ganz gleich, ob die Krankenstation nun leer war oder nicht, um diese Zeit so laut an die Tür zu klopfen! Einmal ganz davon angesehen, dass sie es tunlichst vermeiden wollte, Severus zu wecken.

Mit einem letzten Stirnrunzeln öffnete sie schließlich die Tür und trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den ungebetenen Besucher.

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie hier?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und man konnte selbst in dem schwachen Licht deutlich erkennen, dass ihre Hand zitterte. Wenn dieser Fremde sie jetzt wirklich angreifen würde, läge es alleine an ihr, innerhalb eines Augenblickes zu reagieren und Severus Snape zu schützen. Auch sie war Teil des Lehrerkollegiums und so war es ihre Aufgabe, bei drohender Gefahr jeden Schüler des Schlosses mit allen ihr möglichen Kräften zu beschützen. Und das würde sie notfalls auch tun!

Madame Pomfrey zwang ihren Körper dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und fixierte den Fremden, der sich immer noch keinen Millimeter gerührt, geschweige denn etwas gesprochen hatte, mit einem wie sie hoffte durchdringenden Blick. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt, da hinter ihr zuerst ein ersticktes Keuchen, dann ein hoher Schrei und schließlich leises Wimmern zu hören war. Ohne, dass sie gegen diesen Reflex etwas hätte unternehmen können, drehte Madame Pomfrey sich auf der Stelle um, riskierte es damit, zum Ziel eines Angriffes zu werden und eilte auf Severus Snape zu. Dieser wand sich in den durchschwitzten Bettlacken erneut vor Schmerzen und hatte sich, scheinbar in dem Versuch nicht zu schreien, die Lippe blutig gebissen. Sie hatte die Spritze schon in der Hand und wollte, den Fremden an der Tür nun vollkommen ignorierend, ihm die violette Flüssigkeit darin verabreichen, als eine klauenartige Hand sie davon abhielt, indem man ihr die Spritze unsanft aus der Hand schlug und sie mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Steinboden zerschellte. Erschrocken fuhr Madame Pomfrey herum und hatte die rechte Hand schon reflexartig zum Gegenschlag erhoben, als man sie unsanft am Handgelenk packte und sie mitten in der Bewegung stoppte. Der Fremde hatte die Kapuze immer noch nicht abgenommen, doch er begann mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme auf sie einzureden.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nichts tun, Madame Pomfrey! Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, Ihnen oder dem Jungen irgendein Leid zuzufügen, doch Sie dürfen ihm keine weiteren Tränke verabreichen, das wäre zwecklos und würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen!"

Hatte sie zuvor noch Angst verspürt bei dem Anblick des in eine dunkle Robe gehüllten Fremden, so fühlte sie nun erneut ein leichtes Aufflackern von Wut in ihrem Inneren. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen, ihr zu sagen, wie sie ihre Patienten zu behandeln hatte? Was hatte der denn schon für eine Ahnung? War er etwa ausgebildeter Heiler, so wie sie selbst?

Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas Derartiges entgegnen, als er völlig unerwartet ihr Handgelenk losließ und die Kapuze abnahm. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend stockte die Medihexe, hatte sie diese Handlung doch völlig unvorbereitet getroffen.

Konnte es sein, das…?

Aber das war unmöglich!

Oder?

„Sie…sie…aber…, " stammelte Madame Pomfrey und starrte ihren Gegenüber aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Unfähig, sich zu rühren oder gar einen kompletten Satz zu Stande zu bringen, blinzelte sie einige Male, doch der Mann vor ihren Augen stand immer noch da und wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, wie es eine bloße Einbildung getan hätte.

Seine schmalen Lippen formten sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln, welches ihn nur noch mehr aussehen ließ wie…

Aber das war unmöglich, absolut unmöglich!

Und dennoch…

Ohne es überhaupt bewusst zu realisieren hatte Madame Pomfrey sich auf das leere Krankenbett direkt hinter sich fallen lassen und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann immer noch verwundert, aber auch schockiert und etwas fassungslos an. Das Haar war deutlich kürzer, die Gesichtszüge etwas anders, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte und im schwachen Licht der wenigen Kerzen konnte sie seine Augenfarbe nicht erkennen, aber was, wenn sie von einem so tiefen Blau waren, wie der Himmel selbst es nur in ganz wenigen Winternächten im Jahr schaffte? Dann, wenn die Luft klirrend kalt war und die ersten Schneeflocken schon bald fallen würden?

Erst das leise Stöhnen Severus Snape holte sie aus ihrer Starre zurück und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Wie hatte sie ihn nur vergessen können? Ihr Blick glitt kurz über die Glassplitter am Boden und die letzten Reste der violetten Flüssigkeit, als die Worte des Fremden in ihrem Kopf widerhallten.

„…_doch Sie dürfen ihm keine weiteren Tränke verabreichen, das wäre zwecklos und würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen!"_

Sie wollte ihm gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sie das leise Rascheln von schwerem Stoff hörte und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte, dass der Mann sich über Severus beugte und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Blitzschnell sprang Madame Pomfrey auf und stellte sich schützend dazwischen, ihre eigene Furcht mühevoll unterdrückend.

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal: Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier? Sie sind nicht befugt, einen der Schüler dieses Schlosses zu berühren, geschweige denn mir zu sagen, wie ich ihn zu behandeln habe! Oder sind sie etwa Heiler?"

Sie maß ihren Gegenüber mit einem, wie sie hoffte, halbwegs festen Blick und betete zu allen ihr bekannten Mächten, dass dies alles nur ein elender Traum war. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden und Tage forderten sicherlich ihren Tribut, wieso sollte sie sonst in solch ein banales „Spiel" geraten sein? Dieser Fremde wirkte erschreckend auf sie, hatte eine eigenartige Aura, die sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte und schien von Worten nicht sonderlich viel zu halten, denn auch jetzt schaute er sie ruhig an, das Gesicht regungslos und die rechte Hand noch immer leicht erhoben, als wollte er sie dem Jungen auf die Stirn legen, wie sie selbst es zuvor getan hatte.

Jetzt endlich, wo sie nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stand, konnte sie seine Augenfarbe erkennen und atmete beinahe erleichtert aus. Sie war nicht blau, sondern braun. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn das eingetreten wäre, was sie innerlich bereits befürchtet hatte, doch auch jetzt schien ihr diese ganze Situation einfach nur grotesk. Was, bei Merlin, passierte hier?

Hinter ihnen drehte Severus Snape sich immer noch stöhnend von einer Seite auf die anderen, schlug mit den Armen wie wild um sich und in regelmäßigen, viel zu kurzen Abständen entkam seiner Kehle ein leises Wimmern. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Pflicht als Heilerin und dem, den Jungen zu beschützen wusste Madame Pomfrey nicht, wie sie handeln sollte. Wenn sie sich jetzt umdrehte, würde der Fremde sich sicherlich auf sie stürzen und sie beide hätten nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Doch sie konnte Severus Snape auch nicht einfach seinen Schmerzen überlassen, die er zweifellos hatte!

Der Fremde nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sie beinahe sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt zur Seite schob, sich dann erneut über den Jungen beugte und schließlich wirklich seine dünne, bleiche Hand auf die glühende Stirn legte.

„Wie lange hat er dieses Fieber schon?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die es scheinbar gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen, denn sie war fest, bestimmend und duldete keinerlei Wiederrede.

Madame Pomfrey blinzelte einmal kurz, wollte sich schon wieder schützend vor ihren Patienten stellen, als der Fremde sie mit einem lauten Seufzen an den Handgelenken packte, auf das Bett drückte und sie schließlich zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Autsch, Sie tun mir weh, verdammt noch mal!", fluchte sie und versuchte, sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff zu befreien, doch natürlich ohne Erfolg. Ihr Herz raste und in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Warum war dieser Mann hier – und was wollte er?

Sie hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um wieder etwas zu sagen, als er den Kopf schüttelte und sie, ohne, dass sie die Reaktion irgendwie hätte aufhalten können, den Mund wieder schloss und abwartete.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir bitte genau zu, Madame Pomfrey! Wie schon einmal gesagt möchte ich weder Ihnen, noch dem Jungen etwas antun! Wer ich bin, steht im Moment nicht zur Sache, ich werde Ihnen später alles erklären! Man hat mich gerufen, um Severus Snape zu helfen und wenn ich die Sache richtig sehe, komme ich keine Sekunde zu früh. Im Gegenteil, beinahe wäre es zu spät gewesen!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den sich unruhig hin und her rollenden Körper, wobei seine braunen Augen kurz flackerten, doch schließlich wandte er sich wieder Madame Pomfrey zu, die sich mittlerweile so weit beruhigt zu haben schien, dass sie nicht mehr mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien. Auch, wenn sie nicht wusste, was es war, woher sie diese Gewissheit nahm, so wusste sie dennoch, dass dieser Mann die Wahrheit sprach. Er würde ihnen beiden nichts antun, doch sollte er auch nur einen einzigen, in ihren Augen falschen Handgriff bei der Behandlung von Severus Snape machen, würde sie zur Stelle sein und ihn, falls nötig, mit Gewalt von ihm wegzerren.

Als hätte der Fremde ihre Gedanken gelesen bildete sich ein schmales, kaum erkennbares Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er nickte knapp.

„Danke. Das war die richtige Entscheidung, glauben Sie mir bitte!"

Auch sie versuchte sich an einem angedeuteten Nicken, doch ihr Gesicht war noch immer von Misstrauen verzogen. Dieser Mann musste sich ihr Vertrauen erst einmal verdienen und sie würde jede noch so kleine Regung genau beobachten – und ihrem geschulten Blick entging so schnell nichts!

Also trat sie einige Schritte zurück, gab so den Weg zu Severus Snape vollkommen frei und wartete schweigend ab, wie der Fremde nun handeln würde. Es vergingen noch einige Augenblicke, in denen die beiden sich einfach nur ansahen, bevor ein erstickter Schrei sie ruckartig nach links fahren ließ. Aus einem Impuls heraus wollte die Heilerin schon an die Seite ihres Patienten eilen, doch wieder hielt ein starker Arm sie fast schon brutal davon ab und stattdessen war es der Fremde, der sich über Snape beugte, die Spitze seines Zeigefingers an dessen rechte Schläfe legte und kurz die Augen schloss. Verwundert runzelte Madame Pomfrey die Stirn. Sollte das etwa die Behandlung sein, von der er zuvor so kryptisch gesprochen hatte?

Sie wollte gerade etwas Derartiges erwidern, als ein harsches Kopfschütteln dazu führte, dass sie den gerade geöffneten Mund wieder schloss und sich mit einem Paar dunkelbrauner Augen konfrontiert sah.

„Ich weiß, dass meine…Methoden Ihnen seltsam vorkommen müssen, doch ich möchte Sie bitten, vorerst nicht zu sprechen – ganz gleich, was Sie sehen oder hören! Ich muss mich extrem konzentrieren und kann mich dabei nicht auch noch auf meine Umgebung achten, bitte haben Sie dafür Verständnis! Sie haben mein Wort, dass ich Ihnen danach alles Weitere erklären werde, doch jetzt wird es Zeit zu handeln, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Mit diesen bedeutungsschweren Worten wandte er ihr nun vollkommen den Rücken zu und irgendwie hatte Madame Pomfrey das Gefühl, von etwas sehr Entschiedenem ausgeschlossen zu werden. Sie stellte sich so hin, dass sie dem Fremden so grade über die linke Schulter blicken konnte, da dieser fast einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst, und biss sich, um einiges fester als eigentlich beabsichtigt, auf die Zunge, um auch ja kein einziges Wort zu sprechen.

Das war doch verrückt, absolut wahnsinnig, was sie hier tat! Wieso vertraute sie einem absolut Fremden das Leben von Severus Snape an? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht schon längt wieder hinaus geworfen? Dorthin, wo eine leise, unbeachtete Stimme in ihrem Kopf diesen Mann die ganze Zeit über hin wünschte?

War es ratsam, diese Stimme so zu ignorieren?

To be continued...

* * *

Wow, ich sehe schon, an der Fortsetzung herrscht ein enormes Interesse... Ich möchte Reinadoreen gaaaanz lieb für ihr Review danken, denn immerhin noch ein Leser, der sich ein wenig Gedanken um diese Geschichte macht... Danke, Reina!!!


End file.
